Drawn To You
by maximillion87
Summary: Santana and Rachel are In New York and going to Pace University they are the best of friends and what happens when they go to Inside the Actors Studio every Wednesday and the actress is none other than the famous Brittany Pierce. How will Brittana meet and what will happen is fate meeting destiny. Theirs also Quite a bit of Faberry
1. Chapter 1 Classes

Drawn To You

Chapter 1- Classes

It was early in the morning and Santana's alarm was just about to go off "Ugghh" she sighed as she rolled over and turned the alarm off. Another Day at Pace University she knew she had to get a head start New York City is Notorius for Heavy Traffic. People screaming out of their car and the other people on the sidewalks scurrying to get their Starbucks coffee and latest Fashion Magazine. She jumped up off her bed and put her slippers on and started the Shower. She got out quickly and put her Florida Gators sweatshirt on and some Sweats. As she slammed her Dorm Room Door "Shit" she yelled as she went back in and got her keys.

After A busy time driving to her parking spot she finally got there,as soon as she got out of her car she heard her name "Santana" she knew that voice it was her bestfriend Rachel Berry. She turned around to see her with a big smile on her face "Hey best friend are you ready for class" Santana said, "I always am" Rachel says with a sly smile spreading on her face. As always the halls and the whole campus is packed with students on the lawn reading or people rushing to their classes and rushing to put last touches of make up on. "Do you still have acting class today, with " Rachel asked as they scurried down the hall "Sure Do, I'm excited for out recent assignment we have to pick a scene from our favorite movie and recite Dialougue and act it out" Santana said as they kept walking. "How exciting,what are you thinking about doing". "See that's the problem I'm torn between West Side Story and Pretty woman, Im leaning towards West Side story because I want to sing "Somewhere".

"Wow Impressive selection I can help you cause you know how Broadway is my love" Rachel said with so much euphoria on her face it was cute."You've always had my back Berry, we better get to our classes." As they got to the door they said their goodbye's. As Santana found her seat she sat down and pulled out her notebook she could always use the help with acting Idea's and constructive critiscm, so she was always writing Notes. "What's up kids" said as he walked into the classroom. Many students had a crush on him blonde hair,brown eyes, and very Muscular but it was nothing to her he was just another teacher. "I hope everyone has thought about their acting assignment, we will be presenting them soon"

A couple kids looked at each other with excitement and some with dread. As the class got over she got up and left the room as usual, Rachel was halfway down the hall walking towards her with her usual peppy smile. "How was acting class San", "Oh it was alrite" Santana sighed as she was curious about Rachel's class also "How was your class Berry?". "Well I'm not sure, In my choir class theirs this Guy Finn who always wants to be partners with me and always smiling towards me as well, but when we talk it's like he has nothing to say to me." "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" santana sings and gets a big smile on her face."Well you know Rach, I'm not the best person to talk to about boys they don't interest me as you know, it's obvious he likes you and just nervous to talk to you".

"Sometimes I think It's be better if I liked Girls but this boy interest me a lot and I think he's super cute San". "Well ask him out worst he can say Is No and If he does we will have our famous Barbara Streisand Marathon". "What did I do to deserve an awesome friend like you San". Rachel said with such kindness. " Don't push your luck Berry" she laughed and they hugged and walked out of school onto the lawn to their dorm room. As they got to their room both girls fell on their beds almost Simultaneously. "What a friken day, but I can't wait for tommorrow Wednesdays are always my favorite I get to go to Inside The Actors Studio with James Lipton". Rachel sat up Immediatly as if she got offered a thousand dollars. "Oh My Gosh, I forgot about that tommorrow that just made my day way better, I wonder who the actress is gonna be"?

"I heard it's some really pretty blonde girl" Santana said with excitement she heard a laugh from Rachel "Am I gonna have to bring a bucket for your drool Lopez"? "Real Funny Berry now can it and go watch your Funny Girl Movie in your footie pajama's."


	2. Chapter 2 Dashboard Light

Drawn To You

Chapter 2- Dashboard Light

"Watch Out San, Jesus" Rachel screamed as they were goin on their shopping trip, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Berry this New York traffic is crazy today give me a break." Im Sorry I just am really hungry can't wait till we get the to Bluewater Grill." "Oh my God I know their hamburgers are to die for and I'm in the mood for their amazing Margarita's are you gonna get one Rach." Rachel said with Excitement "Of course I am sounds delicious after all the shopping we did today, that Gucci purse was a friken steal. "Well what do you wanna do now San?" " We could call Quinn and see If she wants to hang out at the dorms." Santana sighed. "Sounds excellent I Always love to see my Quinny Bear, hope she's not busy." Rachel heard a laugh and It made her blush a little, "You just sounded so gay right now Berry do I have to worry about you hitting on Fabray." "No" Rachel said with so much furry and conviction It made Santana laugh even more.

"Let's just worry about getting home Lopez ", Rachel turned her head to look outside the window at all the people on the sidewalks talking on their cellphones and eating there twenty dollar salads and expensive wine. "Alrite Berry were almost there I hope our episode of Pretty Little Liars recorded tonight." "I wanna call Fabray have you seen my I-phone anywhere Bestie?" "Yeah it's on the counter San " Rachel grumbled, Santana skimmed thorugh her phone pressed Quinn's name and heard it start to ring and then the usual angelic voice picked up "Hey it's Quinn." "Hey Fabray whatcha doing tonight, u wanna come hang out with us at the dorm", Santana asked "Us is Rachel there to?" "She sure is so how about it Fabray","Sure I'll be right over after this episode of Greys Anatomy" Quinn said through the phone with excitement. "Awesome I'll see you soon bye", "So Is Quinn gonna hang with us tonight San?" "She'll be over soon Berry, Rachel clapped her hands together and got an excited smile on her face. "We could all put our footie pajama's on and watch Friends and drink some appletini's .

Knock,Knock "Hey it's Quinn open up", Santana got up to get the door "I wanna get it" Rachel screamed with a big euphoric smile on her face. Rachel opened the door "Quinny Bear" Rachel threw her arms around her and Quinn picked her up "Berry Bear", Santana started laughing her ass off. "You two act so gay sometimes like your Sapphic sisters ." Rachel and Quinn say "Whatever" in unison, "So what do you pretty pony's want to do tonight"Santana says sarcastically. "Well I brought my Friends season dvd if you guys wanna watch that." "That's what I said earlier Quinny" yelped Rachel her and Quinn both look at each other than to Santana and said In Unison once again "Don't even say it San". Santana about fell over laughing so hard "Take it easy I wasn't gonna say anything." "Let's get this slumber party started LMFAO style Fabray"

"I wanna watch the episodes of Friends where Ross see's Chandler and Monica hook up through the window and freaks out" says Rachel. "You read my mind Berry" Quinn says "Thats my favorite episode to you guys lets put it in" Santana said. "Fabray, wake up it's 2 am do you gotta be somewhere you can totally chill here if you want." Santana was trying to wake her, "I'll just stay here" Quinn mumbled half asleep. "Alrite im gonna get you a blanket Fabray you can move to the spare bed in Berry's room." Quinn had to admit the idea of being in the same room as Rachel gave her some butterflies and she can't figure out why. Lately when she's hanging out with Rachel she has different feelings like her heartbeat picks up and If they're in the car and a song comes on the radio thats mushy she feels like she can relate and wonders if Rachle thinks the same way 2. But of course she doesn't even though she has 2 gay dads but she's totally straight.

"Sounds good San, thanks a million" "No Problem Fabray now get your ass in bed" Santana laughed, as Quinn opened the door she saw Rachel sleeping like a beuty with her Zumiez tanktop on and girl shorts. Quinn's heart picked up a little and realized she'd been staring for the last 5 minutes. This could have been awkard if Rachel woke up and looked at her "shake it off Fabray" she said to herself quietly. As she woke up the next morning she rubbed her eyes and turned on her side and Rachel was already awake looking at her, "Hey Quinny Bear, so you decided to sleep over in my room huh? Quinn could feel her face get a little flushed and wondered if Rachel could tell so she quickly changed the subject to say "It's really hott in here Rach" "Your just hot-blooded honey. Rachel laughed ran her fingers through her hair and got up to put her draw-string jammy pants on. Quinn stared at her with flirtatcious eyes and looked over her beautifully sculpted body head to toe. What the hell is wrong with me Quinn thought, without another thought Santana burst into the room "You girls ready for some pancakes". "Yummy pancakes" Quinn said to advert attention away from her wondering thoughts. "Well get your scrawny butts out here then", they all sat at the table and talked about what they're gonna do today.

Rachel started with "Me and San have Inside The Actors Studio today", Santana got really excited "That's right and it's the beautiful blonde actress I know her name ughh, what is it oh yeah it's Brittany Pierce from that movie Snow White and The Huntsman." "She also appeared in my fav show Greys Anatomy as ." "Someones Excited to see her today in the studio", Quinn laughed , "You should have seen her drooling talking about her last time", Rachel beamed. Santana stood up scraped the remainder of pancakes off her plate "Sorry but she's super beautiful and sexy and she has a dancers body you guys." she finished with a dreamy look on her face. "Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush ", Rachel sang and Quinn was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face. "We've got to get going to the studio San or were gonna be late". She grabbed her bag and purse and so did Quinn and Santana they walked out the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fate Meets Destiny

Santana and Rachel entered the big building for Inside The Actors Studio and found their seats, as usual they say right in the very front row santana especially liked it today she could check out Brittany Pierce the sexy new arising actress. As they took their seats other students started filling into the studio and finding their seats as well. For some reason Santana was nervous she always got excited to see famous actors but never nervous why was this any different she thought to herself. James Lipton made his entrance and said into the podium"Today we have a very special guest she recently appeared as Snow White in Snow White and The Huntsman and guest starred on Greys Anatomy as OBGYN and has had incredible tv and movie reviews, please give a warm welcome to Pierce everybody. As she walked out Santana's heart went into overdrive and it felt like their was a ramp in her stomache that her heart just dove off of. Brittany walked out wearing a plain white T-shirt with a Black office type jacket draped over her shirt and wearing some skinny jeans and skateboarding shoes her hair was curly and wavy reminded her of Taylor Swift's Hair but Santana thought she pulled it off way sexier and with some style and then she sat down opposite of James.

"Welcome to Inside The Actors Studio, Brittany were pleased to have you", "Thank you so much for having me James", Brittany said as she smiled like an angel. Santana stared with a look of infactuation and curiousity, she couldn't wait till she started talking did her face match what her voice would sound like. Santana watched as Brittany scanned the audience look all around then right to the front row then directly at her and smiled and then turned to look at James. Pull it together Santana Lopez she was just looking and scanning the audience she didnt't look directly at you and definintly didn't smile at just you. James started asking questions "What led you to want to become an actor?" She sat up a little more and strted saying "That's an easy one, I grew up in a little town in Minnesota called Bemidji and always wanted to go to a big city or something more and then discovered my love for acting."

"I was 16 and our highschool drama department was going to do West Side Story I jumped at the chance and auditioned and got cast as Maria." "I was excited as I always had a passion for musicals, I also got to sing one of my favorite songs _One hand One heart, _the school loved my performance and the newspaper said I was a shining star and was perfect for Maria." She stopped and looked around the audience and looked to the front row at me again and smiled. Was I so hott for this girl I'm imagining her looking at me, Santana thought with a scrunched up nose. James once again continued "So how'd you get out to New York and get discovered", "I was doing another play she began", Santana thought she must have looked like a school girl with a crush but she didn't care she was hanging on ever word. "At our local theatre we were doin Funny Girl I played Fanny Brice".

All of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder I knew it was Rachel her favorite movie is Funny Girl and she Idolized Barbara, "What" Santana turned to Rachel "I love this girl her talent in musicals is amazing and getting the role of Fanny and Maria I for one am very impressed". "Well I know I'm Impressed" San says raising her eyebrows and started to grin. They turned their heads back to the stage and the blonde's beautiful blue eyes are looking at her once more, she's definitly not imagining it this time. San can feel her face turn red and her ears like there on fire, the beautiful blonde turns her head to look at James once again. And you can see a smirk spreading on her face it's not cause she saw you blush was it Santana Pondered.

Brittany started to talk " A talent manager was at my Funny Girl play and talked to me afterwards telling me he was from New York and to give him a call so I did and he's my manager still to this day." She turned her head looked around the audience then to me scanned me head to toe and winked. I felt my face turn red again and I bit my bottom lip and looked right at her she turned her head again to look at James. Am I in a dream is this really happening Santana thought once again, Rachel poked her again, "OMFG she was totally checking you out girl!" Rachel was wide eyed and excited, "So I wasn't imagining things I can't friken believe it" Santana said with so much excitement. "Tell me how you got the role of Snow White ", "Well I was doing broadway In New York and a talent manager was at my broadway showing of _Evita, _he said "I would love for you to audition for a role in the upcoming Snow White Movie."

"I called him after a couple days and I auditoned got a call back a day later and he said I nailed the part of Snow White". "The part required flying to Scotland for a month to film the movie, I was totally on board." Santana couldn't take her eyes off this gorgeous woman standing sitting in front of her, she had an intense aurora about her and it was intoxicating she wanted to know everything about this girl down to the shampoo that she uses. James stands up and says "I want to thank you so much for sharing your passion for acting and taking time out of your schedule to come here". Brittany extended her arm as well "It was my pleasure believe me", Students started leaving talking amongst themselves, she heard Rachel "Come on San lets go get something to eat." "You start back to our dorm I'll be their soon" Santana replied. Rachel raised her eyebrows and had a smirk form on her face "Oh shut up Berry I'll be right there."

Was this the last time she was going to see sexy Pierce, it made her heart literally hurt to event think about it. Seeing that beautiful blonde hair and her deep sea blue eyes were almost like impossible to not look at it was like she was Medusa drawing her in. She just needed a minute to sit here and think about the girl who swept her off her feet that she might never see again. "I'm not going to sit here and pout I'll have to just forget about her", she felt as if somebody told her that her dog died Santana thought. "NO NO, I'm not going to get all depressed about a girl I've never talked to and a famous actress no less" santana said out loud in the studio she got up and starting walking out when all of a sudden BOOM! She crashed into someone "Oh my God I'm so sorry so sorry I wasn't looking where", then she looked up to the beautiful blonde with sparkling ocean blue eyes.

And she stood with her mouth open she couldn't believe she was this close to Brittany Pierce. "Ughh,Ughh", she stuttered feeling like an idiot, "Hey your the girl in the front row with the milk chocolate brown eyes" Brittany said excited, "Um,uh yeah I was, your super beautiful and I loved your interview." Santana felt her face turn red as spoon as she blurted it out and all she could do was stare at the ground. "Oh my gosh your adorable" Brittany cooe'd, did Santana seriously hear that right Brittany Pierce was calling her adorable she looked up and gave a huge smile. She was really talking to her she looked deep into her eyes and felt like her legs were turning into jelly.

She felt like she had to sit down as if all the control she had over her body now belonged to the beautiful blonde girl in front of her. "Are you ok umm what's your name hun" Brittany asked "It's Santana" she said with as much of a voice as she could muster up. "What a sexy name that is Santana" she said it almost as if she wanted to know what it was like to say it out loud and have it roll of her tongue. "I'm so sorry you must be in a hurry to get somewhere I usually don't make a habitt of running into people" Santana said in a scramble nervously. "Actually Santana I'm not in a hurry would you want to go get some Iced Coffee's somewhere like Starbuck's or something", Brittany said with a sly grin. Santana felt so taken back she was starting to stutter " I um um uh yeah, sorry I suttter when I'm nervous."

" So I make you nervous Santana" Brittany had a smirk growing on her face and passion in her eyes as she said it. "Yes Very" Santana once again struggled for words, "We can go for that coffee date now oh um I know it's not a date sorry I meant we can go for coffee's." She heard a laugh as she looked up and saw a sparkle in the blonde's eyes,"You are so damn cute I can't take it." Santana could feel her face get red again Damn't she always had problems with her face turning red when talking to girls it was emabarassing. "Well let's go then I need me some coffee" Britt said, "After You" Santana mumbled walking in front of Santana she couldn't peel her eyes off her back side she had such a nice ass, Santana thought to herself as a smile creeped up on her face, Brittany turned around and saw where Santana's eyes were and smiled and turned back around. Damn Santana thought to herself If this was a dream she didnt want anybody waking her up anytime soon.

They were almsot to Santana's car when Brittany said "How about we take my corvette you'll love it", Santana's mouth about dropped she was going for coffee with Brittany Pierce and driving in her Corvetter she felt like she was on cloud 9. Nothing or no one was going to bring her down from this perfect day "That would be wicked awesome", Santana said trying to sound cool, earining a smile form Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Coffee and Feelings

**Hope everyone likes this chapter it's my favorite so far :)**

"I'll have a double shot mocha please" Santana said to the Starbucks Coffee cahier, "Nice choice I'll have a vanilla with cream grande iced coffee." "Lets find a place to sit Brittany she tried to sound as confident as possible, "How about here" Brittany pointed to a booth by the window in the corner. "Sounds great" Santana said with some arousual she was definitly starting to feel, as they sat down Santana was trying to think of something to say but was broke off by Brittany starting to talk. "So whats your favorite thing about living in New York Santana", she wanted to say you but she wasnt going to be that bold over coffee. "I love how everything is so big and full of life and porobably favorite thing is living here with my best friends Rachel Berry."

"Are you 2 super close" Britt asked with a hint of a question inside the question that she was wondering how to ask. "Me and Rachel grew up together and we've been best friends for yearswe tell each other everything, well almost everything", Santana mumbled. "What do you mean almost everything Santana", "Well like when I talk about girls 24/7 she gets annoyed sometimes." Brittany raised her eyebrows and a smirk spreading on her face she seemed to be getting a little flushed "Girls like in a omg shes hott kind of way?" "Well yeah" Santana mumbled not looking away from the ground and the reaction she got when she raised her head almost made her fall off her chair. " I knew It" Brittany yelled "I knew you were checking me out during the interview I knew it", "What, well I wasn't the only one you were checking me out 2" Santana said with as much flirty tone as she could she saw Britt's face get really red and she started to stutter "Well I ugh um um" Santana started to laugh "The famous Brittany Pierce is nervous." Santana said excited "Out of all the people in the studio I didn't think you would notice" Britt said still flushed in the face and embarassed, "Notice how would I not notice your so damn sexy and when you walked out onto the studio stage my heart started beating so loud I thought it was goin to pop out of my chest."

She saw Brittany's reaction was as if somebody gave her a brand new puppy with a thousand dollars attatched. "Wow, That is very romantic and your pretty hott yourself Santana", "Wait a second, Um are you a lesbian also" Santana was getting way to excited. "Isn't it obvious you knew I was checking you out and I asked you here for coffee and wanted to take you in my corvetter plus I paid for your coffee." "I wondered but I didnt't want to get my hopes up usually things don't work out the way I want them to," Santana cooe'd. "I could barely foucus when was asking me questions I just wanted to stare at you and ask you out, that's why i was so glad we bumped inot each other." "Literally" Santana laughed and so did Brittany "I've been to a lot of inteviews and never connected or checked out a girl in the audience until you I felt their was some invisible tether or something."

Brittany was feeling vulnerable "I felt the same way like you were meant to see me in the front row sitting right across from where you were" Santana felt very vulnerable herself admitting this she usually wasn't good about expressing feelings. "I know we just met and this might be a little straight forward but would you wanna have dinner with me tommorow night at breadstix" Brittany asked very nervously."Yes,yes a million times yes", all of a sudden Santana heard her phone go off she looked down and it was a txt from Rachel, _Oh my god your on a date with Brittany Pierce ;)? _She looked around confused and then she saw Quinn and Rachel sitting at a table laughing, Santana could feel her face get red and waved her hand for Rachel and Quinn to come over. "Hey Brittany I want you to meet my two very best friends, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

Rachel extended her hand to Brittany "It's very nice to meet you Brittany, I loved your Interview", she looked almost starstruck or something. "This is my other bestfriend Quinn Fabray, Brittany". Santana was excited to introduce her friends, Quinn extended her arm and said "Very nice to meet you, Santana was talking about your interview this morning how excited she was." Santana was embarassed and kicked Quinn in the leg "Ow San", "You all seem really close its charming and heart warming" Brittany cooe'd halfway jealous. "So what have you and Fabray been doing today Berry", Santana has been wondering about them for a while now, they seem to always want to hang around together and once they are around each other they have permanent smiles on their faces. She's been wanting to ask Rachel for the longest time but didn't want to offend the diva she she decided to hold off for a while. "I had to go to Wal-Mart to get the new Sherlock Holmes movie and Hunter Hayes Cd and I called Rachel to see if she wanted to go with me and she did."

"Yup and I know my Quinny Bear loves her Starbucks Iced Coffee so we came here and that's when we saw your car" Rachel yelled at full excitement level ready to explode with energy. "How come you 2 didn't come over sooner" Santana asked "Well you and Brittany looked like you were in your own little bubble and it was cute for us to watch." As soon as Rachel said that Santana got really nervous and she started fumbling her thumbs, "I guess we were kind of in our own little bubble, your friend can be very intoxicating", Brittany said. Quinn Mumbled "I know the feeling" all 3 girls looked at her "I'm talking about someone else obviously Lopez", Rachel was the first to speak up but not in her usual peppy tone "Well who is it Quinny anyone I know?" Quinn wanted to say so badly well you should know her it's YOU Rachel. But she couldn't she didn't know if she could ever tell the brunette her true feelings so she just said "It's a secret for now", Santana was quite positive the secret crush was Rachel just like she has suspected this whole time.

"Well I gotta go have a meeting with my manager,I'm looking forward to tommorrow night Santana" Brittany says as she winks and leaves. "How fucking hott ,I'm so turned on right now" Santana says watching Brittany leave then turning to her friends as naughty thoughts run through her mind.


	5. You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

Chapter 5- You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

"Oh My God" Rachel screamed and everybody in the coffee shop looking at us, Rachel then quiets down and says "Spill Now Lopez" and Quinn nods like a crazy person in response to what Rachel said. "Okay well after you left I got up a couple minutes later and I ran into someone, I started apoligizing then realized it was her and I got really nervous." She heard Quinn and Rachel laugh in unison and it made her kind of mad "Shut Up Yentl", Santana said with so much rage. "I'm sorry San it's just you nervous to talk to someone definitly not how you were in high school you would go all Lima Heights on their ass." And earned a smile from her Latina bestfriend "I know Rach but this girl is different she has had this kind of hold over me since she walked out on that stage" after she said this Quinn cleared her throat and got flushed "I got to go guys I forgot me and my mom have to get groceries and watch Act Of Valor tonight" as she got up so did Rachel, giving her a tight hug saying "Make sure to text me Quinny Bear". Quinn had a look of lust in her eyes she could feel her heart pick up pace as Rachel Hugged tighter she felt like a horse running in the derby for the finish line and her heart was going to burst with passion.

As she felt Rachels breast on her own and they were so close she started to get hott between the leg their goes this pair of underwear she thought, she broke away because she was afraid she would loose it and pull Rachel into a heated kiss and want to start ripping her clothes off and see those luscious abs and legs of hers. "I will txt you later Berry Bear I promise", as Quinn left she was hoping these damn feelings that were out of control around Rachel goes away soon and fast. Rachel sat back down fumbling her thumbs it reminded Santana of when Rachel would loose solo's to Mercedes or Kurt. "Um Rach are you ok buddy", Santana was genuinly concerned usually the brunette was so peppy and scrappy, " "Yeah I'm just sad that Quinn left I wanted to spend more time with her today." Santana wasn't sure what to say maybe she should ask Rachel what she's been wondering about the two for a while now, before she could make up her mind she heard her bestie in a vulnerable tone, "San can I talk to you about something it's about well um Me and Quinn, I'm not sure how to say this." Your In love with her aren't you Rach", she saw Rachel's eyes pop out like a cartoon character's and her mouth dropped open her face got as red as a Strawberry Daquiri and she started to fumble her thumbs again.

"How'd you know San", 'Hello Berry I'm gay so thats means I have excellent gay-dar I see the way you two look at each other and whenever she comes into a room your face lights up like the damn 4th of July.' " Okay, okay I'm In love with Quinn, you happy now", Rachel mumbled nervous and talked once more "It doesn't matter anyway she don't feel the same way about me." " Are you friken serious Berry your as clueless as Arnold In Hey Arnold the show", Santana felt so amused at her best friend for being so blind and starting to laugh. "Wait What She doens't like me like that", 'Berry the other night when I told her to go sleep in the spare bed in your room she got all flushed and when I gave her blankets, she stood in door way for damn near 10 minutes, and when she went in I heard her talking to herself to calm down, oh yeah Berry she want's you bad.' She saw Rachle getting a sparkle in her eyes as If Barbara Streisand and Christina Perri just walked in, "She did really I can't believe it but what if she was just thinking about going back home or something and just staring at me", Rachel asked this not wanting it to be true. "Trust me Rach she's falling for you and fast and she's so horny for your body, why do you think she left after I said Britt had a hold on me she was obviously thinking about you."

"Well what should I do, do I tell her how I feel and hope your right I'm just confused about how to proceed", "Well Rach you like her she obviously likes you make a move, I have an idea ask her to go to Breadstix tommorow night me and Brittany are going and you guys can sit at a different booth and I'll kinda feel out how she's feeling and I'll come over if it get's uncomfortable or you get really nervous." "I don't know San but I'm going to do it so I get my feelings out in the open", "Then it's settled my bestie is going on a date with Quinn tommorrow night."

**Rachels Pov:**

This is stupid Quinn doesn't have feelings for me I'm gonna go to Breadstix and make a fool of myself, why am I even worried so much about this probably because when I see her I feel as though everything and everyone else in the room disapears and I see her as the sexiest girl I've known since 4th grade. I say all this outloud after talking like a crazy person in my head for the last ten minutes, Actually saying Im in love with Quinn made it seem more real and as I said it my heart quickened as it always does at the sight or sound of her name. I flip my phone on and skim the phone down to Quinn's name tap on it and it starts to ring "Berry Bear How was the coffee shop after I left", Quinn sounded excited to hear from me, should I ask her why she left I beter not I'll get into that at dinner tommorrow night If she even agree's to come. Hey Quinny Bear do you wanna go to Breadstix tommorrow around 5:30 pm, Oh my gosh did i sound desperate or have a flrity tone shit shit, now she wont come "Well of course I will honey I can meet you there." Quinn that is awesome you totally made my day so how was movie with momma Fabray. "Oh it was fine but I had to watch the movie alone becasue I forgot my mom had to work", Wait a second Rachel thought didnt she tell me her mom was home, holy hell is Santana right did she leave cause she was having feelings being around me.

This is ridiculous to obsess over this I'm just going to talk with her about it over dinner tommorrow, "Ok Quinny sounds great I'll see ya tommorrow Im gonna just chill and start a movie", "Ok see you soon bye" Quinns said seeming very peppy. I'm Rachel Berry your not scared of anything, but the idea of dinner alone with Quinn talking about her feelings made her stomache do flip flops, I've got to get my mind off of her, where's my Ipod?

No One's Pov

Rachel skimmed through her I-Phone and knew just what song she wanted to hear and sing it was off Justin Bieber's new Cd "_Believe" _the beat started and Rachel started to sing out loud connecting to everyword. _"Say you love me as Much as I love you yeah, would you hurt me baby? could you do that to me yeah. Would you lie to me baby cause the truth hurts so much more, would you do those things that drive me crazy? Leave my heart still at the door? Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish there's no way that I could share you, that would break my heart to pieces honestly the truth is If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind cause everytime you touch me I just die in your arms." _She took her headphones out and as she turned around she saw a smiley red faced Quinn, and was automatically emabarassed as Rachel's face turned red. "Quinn what are you doin here I just talked to you an hour ago not that I mind at all", Quinn couldn't help but wonder if by saying 'mind at all' that their was a secret meaning hidden behind the words. " I knocked on the door but no one answered so I figured I'd just come in and I'm so glad that I did you sounded amazing Rachel", Rach immediatly fumbled her thumbs and got the giddiest smile on her face "You really liked It Quinny, I still feel kind of embarassed though."Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rachel, "Really honey are you kidding your voice is just like I don't even know how to describe your beautiful sound, whatever and whenever you sing, I'm mesmorized Rach."

She felt her face turn really red and Rachel was smirking "You don't have to be embarassed to admit that Quinn, I feel the same way when you sing, my favorite performance of yours is back in high school, When you sang '_Never can Say Goodbye' _I was beyond mesmorized your voice is so creamy and soft" as she said this she took Quinn's hand and stroked it. And just as she did Quinn was getting completely turned on and her heart was flopping like a dolphin in the water. She thought to hell with it so she grabbed Rachel's thigh and squeezed it, she was suprised at how just touching Rachel's leg was insanely hott and sexy and it turned her on even more. She looked at Rachel her eyes were almost black with lust and she said "Um Quinn do you uh", she was hoping Rachel was going to say what she's been wishing for to happen to kiss her. There was so much passion in the moment and they both knew it Quinn leaned forward and as she did this so did Rachel, their breathe out of control and they could hear each other's heart beats their lips were inches away from each other, just then the door opened and their stood Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What I Feel Is True

Santana walks in not suprised at what she saw almost happen, she was actually mad at herself for walking in on such an intimate moment and at the worst possible time. "I'm so sorry guys I can leave If you two need to be alone together", Quinn stood up so quickly and gathered her things looking frazzled, "I've got to go anyways I got some errands to run I'll see you tommorrow Rachel.", Quinn not making any eye contact with the brunette walked out in a rush. "I'm so sorry Rach I'm so mad at myself I know how much you like Quinn I could just hit myself."

'Well I could always hit you San, I just had so many feelings in that moment that if I didn't kiss her I wasn't gonna live anymore and all I wanted was to taste was her lips. 'I wish you were five minutes later but I don't know If It would've been just kissing five minutes later Rachel smirked at Santana. "Yuk Rach, don't tell me that well just knock If I'm ever here with Brittany you could also see more than you want Berry." "In all seriousness San I really wish we would have kissed It really bums me out that we didn't." Rachel slouched back onto the couch and put her hands over her eyes and let out a sigh, Santana walked over to her bestfriend and hugged her. "Rach I wouldn't get so upset over this I see the way you two look at each other and I've been wondering about you two but I didn't want to push either of you to talk about it, trust me you two are going to have a chance to kiss again." "You saw how she left San she looked like she was mad at herself for almost kissing me like she didnt want it to happen it made me want to cry right there."

Rachel was getting really depressed and was really glad that her bestfriend was here with her Santana always knew how to talk to her. "I know exactly what we need lets go get some iced coffee's come back here and watch our DVR'd episodes of Keeping up With The Kardashians and talk about who Kim is going to date next and drool over her." Rachel took Santana's hand with a smile they got their iced coffee's and put the PJ's on and had some bestie bonding time.

The next day Rachel was sound asleep in her comfortable bed and all of a sudden she heard "Berry wake up, Wake up, Damn't Berry open your eyes we have class in twenty minutes", "I'm getting up Lopez damn calm down I'll be like five minutes I'm just going to throw some sweatpants on and my Hurley shirt." 'Sorry Rach I just want to get to class so we can come home and get ready and stress about our dates.' "Wow San you have a date but I don't, well I don't think so anyway", 'Your seriously joking right of course its a date you two were are so in love with each other and you almost kissed her last night."

Rachel had been trying to think about last night how she could of had Quinn's perfect sexy plump lips on her own and maybe even her tongue, she was getting really turned on and all hott and bothered she felt like a cold shower now. Rachel was getting really nervous about this dinner at breadstix tommorrow was it a date, was it just friends going out? She decided to take her mind off it for a while "Santana where are you" she heard "In the kitchen Berry", 'Well I need to talk to you so how excited are you for your date with Brittany you have to be stoked.'

"I'm beyond excited I just hope I can think of stuff to say and we don't sit at an awkard silence or what if I talk about my interest and stuff and she gets bored or something." "Santana Lopez you are the fiestiest Latina I know your also very scrappy if anything Brittany is at home nervous for her date with you." "I highly doubt that she is nervous I mean she's an actress she probably goes on dates all the time." "People are people San they all started somewhere I mean hell even kate middleton was caught buying her own groceries."

"We better get to class Diva or is going to kill us If were late again for advanced speech, "San I always feel like you know what to say to calm me down I love you Sista", Right back at you Berry now enough of this saphic sister mush and let's go." Finally they got to their class sat next to each other and both kept looking at the clock, she felt a tap on her shoulder "What are you goin to wear on your date with Quinn, "It's not a date Santana were just going to eat and talk but I'm goin to wear a black tanktop with a white blouse overtop with my skinny jeans and flip flops." 'Sounds hott to me, Im going to wear my yellow sundress with a yellow jacket over it, "Your going to look gorgeous bestie." "Now class remember choose your favorite actor and do a fifteen page essay and eight slide powerpoint to do in front of class next thursday."

They reached their dorm room and as soon as they got inside Santana flew in her room grabbed her blowdryer and straightner and went in the bathroom and the shower started up and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her bestfriend. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Quinn even still was going, so after minutes of deciding wheather to call her or not she got out her iphone and taped on Quinn's name in favorites it started to ring and after each ring her heart beated faster and faster. "Hey Rach, Im Uh sorry I didn't txt you yet today we can talk tonight at dinner." "I called to make sure we were still on for tonight I thought you wouldn't want to go anymore", 'Well of course I still want to go Berry Bear I wouldn't stand you up on our da- I mean night." 'I'll see you tonight then Quinny Im excited to see you I've been thinking about you today." 'Right back at you beautiful see you tonight, bye", did she just hear that right she heard Quinn halfway say date then corrected herself and called her by her nickname and said beautiful. Rachel felt like she just got off a rollercoaster cause her stomach was doing flip flops. Rachel started to jump up and down in turned on excitement.

"Holy hell Rach is this you excited and horny at the same time cause if it is please go somewhere else", Santana said trying to hold backa laugh. "Shut up Lopez I'm just really excited to see Quinn tonight. 'Well calm down I have to call Britt she picked up her phone and skimmed to her name and tapped on it it started to ring and then the gorgeous blonde that has already stole Santana's heart answered "Hey sexy ready for our date", the blonde replied and Santana let out a confident giggle. "Well what about you gorgeous ready to be dazzled" Santana was being cocky but she didnt care. 'So when are you goin to open your door and greet your date' Brittany responded with a flirty tone in her voice, she walked over to the door sure enough Britt was outside wearing a spectacular Marchesa peach colored gown with sexy black high heels. Santana's jaw dropped at the sight of her she bgan salivating looking over Brittany then to her beautifully manicured hands and wondering how those hands would feel on her and In her Santana started to get real turned on and was getting extremly wet and sticky between the legs.

Brittany noticed Santana's look and her eyes were getting darker and it made Brittany start to get wet and she thought this was going to an amazing date but she wanted to take Santana right then and their. She decided to sound confident and be the one to break the stare "You like what you see Lopez", she put a smirk on her face and had a slight blush. "I hope I didn't overdue it with the dress", 'Oh no it fits you perfectly I love it on you Britt Britt'. "Wait what'd you call me Lopez, Britt Britt Damn I love that", "I'm sorry it just slipped out and oh wait you like it" Santana looked at the ground saying this then she looked up into brittanys eyes they seemed darker and full of lust. It made San more turned on then she already knew was this was goin to be embarassing but she had to change her underwear "Um I need to go do something I'll be only like 5 minutes."

Brittany had a good idea why Santana had to go back into her bedroom and it made her hott to think Santana was getting all hott and bothered and wet cause of her she wanted this girl so bad. "Are you two lovebirds done drooling over each other and looking way to damn cute together", Rachel said with a laugh towards her bestfriend. "Well we have to get going anyway Santana we've got a date you know and I for one can't wait for the date and maybe dessert" Britt said this with a blush. 'Hott Damn Girl' Santana barely could speak and they left and closed the door and Rachel saw them pull out of the driveway. Rachel was nervous to meet Quinn at Breadstix was it goin to be awkard she pondered for a while she was just gonna get going no point in obsessing over it.

She was also in a hurry to get their she always seemed to get lost in Quinn's eyes the hazel beauty has already stolen her heart but Quinn didn't need to know that quite yet. Rachel pulled into Breadstix parking lot heart in her throat feelings on her sleeve ready to spill like a damn bucket of water. She was so nervous she knew she had to talk to someone but who not Santana she was on her date wtih Brittany and obviously not Quinn. She knew exactly who to call 'Duh' she thought to her self she skimmed down her contacts and tapped on his name. Rachel knew her brotha from anotha motha would know exactly what to say it started to ring finally and he picked up. "Hey it's Evans what's up Berry", "Hey Bro I need some help well more like advice Ive been meaning to tell you something for quite a while Sam but didn't know you'll react when I tell you." "Rachel We've been Bro's since I transfered to William Mckinley and Started in Glee Sophmore year you know by now that you can tell me anything so just spill already."

"I'm In love with Quinn, Sammy", Rachel blurted it out and she felt so much better "What Quinn as in Quinn Fabray head chearleader of the cheerios in highschool and my ex girlfriend that Quinn." "See Evans this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you I knew you would react weird or something", "Oh no Rach please don't get the wrong idea I'm just shocked I mean not about you liking girls cause you told me after high school and you knew I wouldn't care but knowing that girl has a face and it's Quinn Wow." 'I didn't plan it Sam we've just been hanging out a lot lately and the line gets blurred sometimes between friendship and attraction, anyways I have dinner with her in ten minutes."

"So are you two already dating and If so why are you so nervous", ' Because Sam we almost kissed yesterday and then Santana walked in and she left like a bat out of hell and now I don't know what to say to her do I tell her how I feel and no were not dating", 'Wow Rach calm down it was just a question alright well first of all she might have walked out cause you know how Santana has a way with words and she was also feeling very vulnerable and embarassed because of Santana walking in on such an intimate moment between you two." "Well that's what I thought I just really want to kiss her Sam I know your thinking I'm crazy", "Rachel you've always been crazy but that's why I love you and your my les-bro for life!"

"So I really need guidance on this date should I tell her my true feelings Bro or what," 'Listen Rach this is my idea you always express yourself best through song why don't you sing to her a love song or whatever your feeling at karokee at Breadstix tonight." "I knew their was a reason I called you Sammy I love you I'll maybe come over tommorrow so we can hang out and watch some spiderman and tell you how it went with Quinn." "Anytime Rach love you 2 and yeah just txt me tommorrow then, bye", Rachel was feeling so much more confident after taking to Sam she was always thankful to have a boy's point of view on girls and also very appreciative of his friendship it was more of a brother and sister kind of realtionship. Rachel knew exactly what to do and how to express her feelings for Quinn and she knew exactly what song to sing. She got out of her car and opened the door to Breadstix and saw Quinn sitting at the booth near the stage this will be perfect Rachel thought she neared the blonde and her heart was going crazy seeing the girl of her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction I'm in love with this story and love writing it, Can't believe all the people that like to read it. Thanks for the follows and favorites! But Please REVIEW so I know what your thinking and if you have ideas leave them also :) Much Love!**

Chapter 7- Kiss Me Again

Santana noticed her bestfriend walk into Breadstix but she didn't sit down where Quinn was at, Where the hell is she going Santana thought she then saw her talking to some guy next to the stage. And thought what the hell then she noticed on the wall by the speakers it was open karokee night. Oh my gosh Santana pondered she is going to sing to Quinn, she was proud of her bestfriend and thought she had the confidence of Katy Perry and Madonna combined. She didn't realize she had been drifting off until she heard Britt's throat being cleared and nothing could of stopped how red her face got.

"I'm so sorry I spaced off I just want to make sure Rachel is ok and she's really nervous about her dinner with Quinn and I think she is going to do something drastic." "Oh my gosh you are so damn cute I love it when you ramble when you get nervous It's a turn on, oh shit I mean um you know what screw it, I'll be honest that turns me on, and If I'm gonna be totally truthful the way you were looking at me when you first saw me at the house let's just say I wanted to skip dinner and dive right into desert." There was so much sexual tension in the air Santana had to take a minute before her breathing evened out and her heart rate calmed down. She looked into Brittany's eyes and knew right then and their no other girl could make her feel like this beautiful girl sitting across from her.

She look into Brittany's eyes and decided to be honest as well, "Everytime I see you my heart picks up pace and I just want to be near you and touch you and the reason I had to go back into my bedroom was because you made me so wet I had to change my panties." Brittany got up from her side of the booth and sat next to Santana both girl hearts were pounding rapidly and then Britt whispered in Santana's ear "Meet me in the bathroom." She could feel Brittany's breath on her neck and created goosebumps instantly. Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom, San soon followed as soon as she got into the bathroom Britt put Santana up against the wall. She whispered in Santana's ear "You Make So Hott", and then all of a sudden she could feel Brittany's lips on her own her body was instantly on fire. She felt so much feeling and emotion just in this one kiss, that she took her hand and borught it up to Brittany's breast and massaged it while she felt Brittany buck up into her center it caused a moan to errupt out of Santana.

Brittany then deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into Santana's mouth both girls instantly moaned then Britt put her hand under San's shirt and then under her bra. She felt Santana's breast it made her so wet then Santana started to pull up Brittany's shirt and feel her bare breast as well again and squeezed it she was about to undo Brittany's pants then Brittany pulled away and was in shock for about a minute before saying "Santana you make me so wet I could just take you right here but I want our first time to be Special."

"I don't even know what to say after that kiss, I'm so turned on right now that was really hott" Santana said between pants and trying to catch her breath. As the girls started to walk back to their booth she looked for Rachel she didn't see her so they sat down. All of a sudden she saw Rachel walk up to Quinn and was wondering what she was saying to her. Over at Quinn and Rachel's table Rach was getting so nervous she thought she'd sing then talk to Quinn so she went up to Quinn and said "This song is for you Quinny Bear" she winked and walked up to the stage. "I will be singing _'Had Me From Hello' _by Kenny Chesney, Quinn felt a huge smile form on her face and knew nothing could stop it was she dreaming this Rachel Berry was going to sing to her and for that matter it was a love song at that and then her thoughts were lost when Rachel started to sing.

_One word, that's all was said,_

_Something in your voice called me, caused me to turn my head._

_Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see._

_And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still._

_You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well, you had me from "Hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello"_

As Rachel kept singing with so much passion she noticed Quinn had tears falling down her face and it made her happy this was touching Quinn in such a loving positive way so she continued singing still looking at Quinn and singing with more passion.

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall._

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_Well, you had me from "Hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "Hello"_

Rachel could barely sing the last verse she was feeling so much emotion and connection to these lyrics singing this song to Quinn. As they were looking at each other Quinn felt so much love for this sexy brunette and could feel herself falling for her even more.

_That's all you said _

_Something in your voice calls me, caused me to turn my head_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_You had me from "Hello"_

_Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_

Rachel knew she had to do this before she lost the will to do it, she walked off stage towards a crying Quinn. And her heart was beating so fast she felt like those cartoons where you see their heart pumping out of their chest and their eyes turn into hearts. She was right in front of Quinn "Did you really mean it Rach, the words in that beautiful song", Rachel decided instead of words that that what shes been wanting to do for months would be the best answer so she did it. Rachel whisperd into Quinn's ear "Let me show you".

Quinn could feel her sex getting wet and never mind what the sexy brunette was doin to her body. She was extremly turned on Rachel had never been this close to her in every way. She couldn't wait anymore she leaned and connected to Rachel's lips she felt so many emotions all at once. The kiss conveyed all the feelings they had been feeling for the last couple months. And Rachel instantly felt fireworks she wanted to taste more of Quinn so she entered her tongue and heard a moan erupt from Quinn, they both began sweeping each other mouth's with their tongues. Quinn felt like a horny teenage boy wanting to feel and taste every inch of Rachel's body.

Rachel pulled away remebering they were in a public restaurant and people were probably already getting an eye full. She looked into Quinn's amazing hazel eyes become darker hazel, Quinn's eyes always reminded her of a beautiful enchanted forest like in Snow White she realized she had been staring. Quinn was the first to break the stare off "Rach that kiss was wow you definitly sped up my heart and it was the best kiss I've ever had."

Rachel couldn't help but feel swooned she bites her lip and turns red "It was my best kiss to Quinny Bear", they leaned their foreheads together. Just as they were doing this Santana and Brittany walk up to them "Damn you two get a room your turning everyone on and who knew you had it in you to sing a love song to Quinn in front of everyone Rach", Rachel looked at the ground embarassed thinking maybe it was over the top but then the most amazing thing happened. She felt Quinn's fingers interlace with her own and both girls hearts instantly beated faster at the touch of each others skin. "Don't you dare feel embarassed Berry Bear that was the sweetest, sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me and I loved it."

"I didn't mean no disrespect Rach you know your the sister I never had", " Well Santana you need to be more carefull about how you word things." Quinn said standing up for her girl, Rachel had never seen this side to Quinn ready to protect her at any time or place and honestly it was a major turn on she wondered how many more sides to Quinn their was that she hadn't seen yet. So Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn's fingers and felt so much better and she looked up at Quinn those gorgeous eyes were already on her it made her feel so lucky to be holding hands with the girl she was crazy for.

"Anyways ", Brittany said breaking the tension "So San how'd your guy's date go?" Santana looked up at Brittany and they giggled, both girls were thinking about their sexy kiss in the bathroom earlier. "It was amazing best date I've ever been on" Brittany said with so much conviction and confidence it made Santana smile and feel butterflies. "Really Britt your best date ever that's hard to believe", Santana asked actually nervous and curious to hear the beautiful blondes answer. "Of course it was I was with you your the most interesting girl I've ever met", Santana started to blush and fumble with her thumbs this girl always managed to make her nervous or turn her on and definitly made her smile.

"You two are so cute together" Rachel and Quinn said it at the exact same time then they looked at each other and giggled also. They always seemed to be in sync with each other and know what the other is thinking must be how true love is they both thought to themselves. "Well me and Santana are going to go back home, we'll leave you and Quinn to your date Rachel", both girls began to turn crimson and then looked at each other and started laughing realizing both wanted it to be a date just as much as the other.

The four girls said their goodbyes and Brittany and Santana walked out of Breadstix while Rachel and Quinn went and sat down at their booths. Santana sat in Brittany's corvette and didn't really know what to say. "So what'd you think of this weather its pretty humid isn't it", Brittany started to laugh and Santana felt like the biggest idiot ever so she looked down and wanted to hide under a hole.

"Your so cute when your nervous and trying to think of something to say to me, but what I really want to do what I've been dying to do is kiss you again", Brittany said this with a wink. Santana felt butterlflies bouncing off each other in her stomach going crazy, finally she muttered out "You do really", "Well yeah eversince we passionatly kissed in the bathroom It's all I could think about why do you think I wanted to hurry out of their."

Santana decided she was going to make a bold move, and move forward so she did and leaned onto Britt's lips and her stomach was doing flip flops once more. Brittany instantly moaned at the contact of San's lips, But Santana wanted to touch more of Britt so first palmed her breast and massaged it and could feel her nipple harden instantly at the touch. Brittany began to moan and then hungered for more of the Latina so she slipped her tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her tongue this drove both girls crazy mad with lust.

Santana went to lower her head and sucked on Britt's earlobe which drove the blonde crazy she had to clench her thighs together cause she wasn't sure if the hott Latina was ready for that yet. Brittany decided to stop even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, "What's wrong did I do something wrong Im so sorry". Santana was cut off by a quick kiss, "No sexy that was amazing and even better than our first kiss, I just don't want to rush things and I have something to ask you first." "Well what is the question babe" Santana asked hoping it was the question she was going to ask after tonight, "I want to know if you um want to be my like Girlfriend". Brittany was nervous and it showed like a deer in the headlights that kind of how she felt at the moment. "Yes oh my gosh, yes a million times yes Britt Britt, I would love to be your like girlfriend"

Santana said with a giggle. "Really you do San", "Were you feeling the way I kissed you I would've taken you right here in your car if you didnt't interupt our hott make out session." Brittany moaned loudly at the thought of Santana's fingers inside of her, Santana noticed this and thought she would tease the beautiful blonde. "You like the idea of my fingers pumping inside of you huh Britt, well what about my mouth all over you to." Brittany had her eyes closed and moaned "yes,yes,yes" she opened her eyes and Santana was so turned on they looked so hungry and dark. "Britt I want our first time to be really special as well and have you in my bed with rose pedals and my i-pod playing lovey dovey music." Brittany swooned she felt like she finally found the girl of her dreams the one who she'll want to spend the rest of her life with.

Sure they've only known each other a week but when you find the one time doesn't apply it's like it stands still. "What were you just thinking about Britt", "Just that I'm already starting to fall in love with you and I think your so sexy and perfect, oh crap I didn't mean blurt that out loud I just was being honest and I-." She was cut off by Santana's lips crashing on her own and this kiss was so intimate Santana pulled back put her finger on Brittany's lips and said "I feel the same way about you." They pulled out of the parking lot and knew that this was the start of something true and very rare.

Back at Breadstix Quinn and Rachel were talking or more like eye sexing each other, "Quinn I have a question to ask you and you don't need to feel pressured or anything, Will you be my-." "Yes Rachel hell to the yes I wil be your Girlfriend", "Really you will, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." Rachel said and Quinn gave her famous Quinn Fabray smile it made Rachel really happy to know she was the reason behind that smile.

"Can I tell you something Berry Bear", 'Of course you can Quinny', "You know that day we were at Starbucks with Brittany and Santana. Rachel nodded not knowing what was so important about this day. "I told you I had errands to run with my Mom well I lied", "You did why" Rachel asked. "Because Rachel you were wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off your perfect ass and then Santana was talking about Brittany and I knew exactly how she felt cause I feel the same way about you." As Quinn said this she looked down shyly hoping it wasn't to much to soon. Rachel's eyes bugged out and gave her famous Rachel Berry mega watt smile then realization dawned on her "Oh my gosh Santana friken Lopez was right, "Wait what do you mean Santana was right?"

"So after you left Starbucks that day I was really sad that you left, "Aww Rach you were" Quinn said feeling like the happiest girl in the world. "Let me finish Fabray" Rachel smiled and winked at her she had to clench her legs together and Quinn soaked right through her panties again. "Anyways I was sad and Santana said you left cause you were relating your feelings she had for Britt to yours for me, I told her you didn't have feelings for me I mean come on your gorgeous."

Quinn jumped in right away "Do you not realize how fucking sexy you are Rachel I'm the ones whos lucky here that you felt the same way about me, I mean your milk chocolate brown eyes I could get lost in them for hours." "Such the smooth talker you are Quinn Fabray, your eyes are the sexiest eyes I've ever seen as well." "Really, how long have you loved my eyes" Quinns says as she wiggles her eyebrows, "If were being honest I have to tell you something. "Ok shoot" Quinn says intrigued "The night you stayed over after we watched Friends and you slept in the spare bed I pretty much was staring at you an hour before you woke up and noticed me looking at you, I just think your so sexy and I loved watching your chest rise and fall."

Quinn got really red it felt like a dream come true that Rachel was so into her she never thought It'd be possible for her heart to beat this rapidly either, "I was also staring at you that night to with your sexy tanktop you had on it showed your amazing boobs and I was mesmorized Berry Bear, can't believe you were doin the same thing." "I can't believe you couldn't tell I had the hugest crush on you Quinny", "Well look who's talking you couldn't tell as well I had a crush on you either so were even."

"Do you want me to drive you home and we can cuddle on your couch and watch your favorite show Game of Thrones or we could not watch it." Quinn asked as she saw Rachel giggle and turn flush "I would be honored Quinn Fabray if you would take me home and cuddle with me and make out." Quinn face turned beat red and Rachel thought it was adorable how they could do that to each other.

As they were walking out Rachel reached over and interlaced her fingers with Quinn's and her heart skipped a beat and so did Quinn's. Quinn looked at the brunette "I hope you know how special you singing that song to me was Rach I really meant it that was the sexiest thing anyone has ever done I loved it and I Love You." Rachel eyes were sparkling she whispered into Quinn's ears "If you think thats sexy wait till I show you other things I can do with my mouth besides just singing and also I Love You to", Quinn instanly moaned loudly a satisfied Rachel got into the car and they drove home waiting to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone Thanks for all the Reads, Alerts and Favorites it means so much and I would love some REVIEWS JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR THINKING **:)** This chapter has some Faberry,Brittana and Samchel Friendship also Puck.

Chapter 8- Street Lights and Open Skies

Quinn woke up feeling she got the best night sleep in a long time, she was in Rachel's bed they moved to her bedroom after they watched Rizzoli and Isles last night. She was wrapped up in Rachel the brunette had her leg over the blonde and arm drapped over her breasts, having Rachel this close made her blood boil and heart flutter she loved cuddling and couldn't believe just a week ago she was wondering If Rachel felt the same.

Rachel's eyes begin to flicker open and she felt really groggy then she realized most of her body was on Quinn her face turned and got lost in Quinn's eyes. "Good morning Berry Bear", "Quinny Im sorry I sprawled out all over you I just was really comfor-". Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips crashing onto her own it was heated and Rachel threw herself ontop of Quinn, and straddled her then put her hands on the blonde's hips and grinded onto her. Quinn let out a moan as she was fully aroused and her underwear was soaked, Rachel was being fiesty she began to palm her beasts and lowered her head and took Quinn's nipple into her mouth thorugh her shirt and it was really hott.

Rachel rolled off of Quinn and both girls sat up, the brunette pulled a strand of hair beihind Quinn's ear and leaned forward and whispered "Good Morning my sexy Girlfriend". Rachel started to giggle and Quinn had a massive smile spread onto her face, "Damn Berry if that's how your going to wake me up every morning count me in that was amazing", 'Well you know I'm a perfectionist at everything I do and I want to be absolutely perfect at kissing and straddling my girlfriend." "Well you know what they say practice makes perfect", Rachel didn't need to be told twice she attacked Quinn's lips like a bee on honey. "Mmmm", Rachel moaned into Quinn's lips it grew hungry again she pulled off Quinn's shirt and sucked on her pulse point then left kisses across her collarbone. Then started to leaves kisses a little lower and suck below her belly button,

"Oh Fuck Rach that feels so good your very talented with your mouth and I love it and I'm In Love with You". Rachel moved up instantly and sat cross legged on the bed, "Your in love with me Quinn?", "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that It's just that's how I feel and-." Rachel crashed her lips onto Quinn's lips with so much passion it made both girls head spin and toes curl, Quinn still had her shirt off Rachel palmed her breasts and ran her hands all over Quinn's abs she was getting so turned on but she had to say what Quinn needed to know." "Quinn I'm so insanely In love with you as well", her face turned red and didn't know what Quinn was going to do, the blonde didn't respond with words she tackled Rachel onto the bed and put her hand onto her hands and started attacking her neck with butterfly kisses and then a quick peck to her lips again.

"Mmm, that was really hott Quinny Bear I'd love to stay in bed and make out all day but I promised Sam we'd have a bro day today. "Can I just say how sexy you look afer I kiss you it's like your on cloud nine and I know how much your Les-Bro realtionship with Sam means to you", Rachel did her classic smile and giggled then scooted closer to Quinn so she was spooning her. "I love how well you know me Quinny and I am on cloud nine everytime you kiss me, I mean Have you seen you babe? "Quinn giggled and responded with "Are you serious foget about me have you see you, your a friken sex Godess."

"At this rate we'll be making love in no time If I dont't leave to my Les-Bro's as you called it Quinny" Rachel laughed after saying this. "You and your words Berry Bear I guess I can let you out of my site But I want to go on a date tommorrow a real one I choose and I'll pick you up." Quinn got up put her shirt on and she heard Rachel grumble "Oh don't worry sexy we'll be tearing our clothes off each other soon", Rachel yelped "Good God Woman." Rach walked her to the door and before Quinn Could say I'll see ya tommorrow she was cut off by Rachel's lips and she thought she couldn't ever get sick of this sexy brunettes lips on her own.

Quinn had left and Rachel was instantly sad, so she grabbed her I-phone and jammed out to some Katy Perry she couldn't help but think of Quinn when she listened to _Teengae Dream. _"Damn Berry what's got you flying higher than a kite", Santana asked with a hint of a giggle, "I could ask you the same thing just then she saw Brittany trailing behind her and their hair was all tangled and she was wearing just jammy pants with a bra on. Rachel barked a loud laugh "Never Mind I think I know Lopez and to answer your question earlier Quinn just left."

Santana barked her own laughter "I guess that answered my question", 'Well you two have fun Im gonna go hang out with Sam today I'll be back in a while maybe we can go out later', "Alright Berry have fun with your Les-Bro tonight what are you guys going to do?" "Probably just play some Xbox 360 at his house and order some pizza", 'Well you have fun with that me and Britt are just going to watch some tv and chill as well'. "Mmm Hmm, sure you are San, anyways I better get goin bye girls." "Goodbye Rach" both girls said in Unison as she walked out the door. "Alone at last babe" Brittany said excitedly and Santana couldn't help but let out a giggle out of excitement as well. Santana topped Brittany onto the couch and kissed her lips passionatly and with such fierce that it caused a moan to erupt out of Brittany.

The blonde shifted her weight and now Santana was underneath her and Brittany crashed her lips onto the Latina's they were lost in lust and struggle for dominance with their tongues it was growing very hungry as Santana reached her hand down past Britts abs then into her pants, but before she could reach into the blonde's underwear, Brittany's hand stopped her in place. She sat up "Im sorry hun I just don't think its the right time for us yet, but it will be soon I just want it to be perfect and dont want it to be rushed and on a couch."

Santana's smile widened and put her finger to Britt's lips "You are amazing Babe that so sweet and of course I dont mind at all a little sexually frusterated but it's totally sweet." "Well what do you want to do now" Santana asked 'How about more of this ' Brittany leaned onto Santana's lips with such fiery the Latina was once again instantly aroused she had to clench her thighs together. "I'd love to continue this but our resolve to wait is making it much harder when you kiss me like that", "Alright well lets watch 21 Jump Street then and laugh our asses off." 'Sounds like a plan babe", Santana quickly cuddled up to her and spooned her Britt gave her a loving kiss to the cheek and they started to watch the movie.

Over at Sam's house "Hey Bro what do you want to do tonight, its up to you totally", Rachel asked "Well I was thinking we could order some pizza and play Red Dead Redemption or watch a movie it's up to you" Sam said with a smile. "Lets play Red Dead I love that game and order some pizza can we get Buffalo chicken Evans it my favorite." "Well obviously I know that Rach your my bestfriend, I'll call Pizza Ranch and find my game." "Sounds great Sammy can't wait", the pizza got there pretty quickly they devoured it and Sam couldn't contain it anymore "Alright I've been waiting ever since I got off the phone with you the other night what happened with you and Quinn the other night, tell me everything and did you sing her a song or not." "Wow Sam, your starting to sound like a girl and well yeah I sang to her and I was so nervous but if after I talked to you I felt so much better and confident." Sam smiled his country boy smile glad he helped his bestfriend out, "So I went into Breadstix and sang _Had me from Hello _by Kenny Chesney our favorite male country singer Sammy."

"Damn Rach that takes guts, so how did she respond I need details", Same asked causing Rachel to laugh at how interested her Les-Bro was in her love life. "So after I sang I walked off stage and kissed her and she kissed me back and it was amazing then Santana walked up to us in her HBIC attitude but in more of a joking way." "Leave it to Santana Lopez to ruin a perfectly good moment but that's amazing Rach so after Santana left what'd you guys talk about." This is why Rachel loved her other bestfriend so much she loved Santana but Sam was different he's sensitive and could talk for hours or play video games on end." "Your telling me but Santana was just happy for me and wanted to give me crap and get this Sam, I asked her to be my Girlfriend and she said yes!" Rachel was practically shouting it at this point.

You go Berry that's friken awesome I'm so happy for you were going to have to double date well as soon as I get a Girlfriend obvioulsy" he said chuckling. "Oh Sam your awesome thanks, and you will find a GF soon I just know it!" "I don't know Rach but I do have my eye on someone", "Oh my gosh Sam who I need to know who it is", "Ok I might as well tell you can't keep nothing from you anyways, so you know Mercede's from Glee club in high school, well recently we ran into each other she's going to NYU and what are the chances you know we've been txting and calling each other, But im sure she's not into me that way."

Rachel's eyes were sparkly and were wide "Sam you are sweet and also listen to me whenever I need you and even though Im as gay as a two dollar bill I think your such a Cute Nerd and totally the boy next door." "Aww shucks Rach your the sweetest bestfriend ever don't know what I'd do without you", Rachel hugged Sam and as they pulled away,"Hey I got something fun we should do Rach lets go to Scandals." "That's sounds like so much and isn't tonight karokee night we should sing a duet Sam." "That would be so awesome dude but If im going to agree to it now show tunes you know my style it's gotta be country song and I pick", Sam said "Ok Sam fair enough lets get going or it's goin to be to late."

Back at Rachel and Santana's house Britt and San were still cuddling Santana looked over at Britt and she was sleeping. Santana couldn't believe how lucky she was to call this beautiful woman her own, she looked like a sleeping beauty she decided to wake her up but really she just wanted to kiss her again. She slowly moved her head forward and kissed Britt's lips slowly but passionatly, "Mmm" Brittany opened her eyes and kissed Santana back as she put her tongue inside of her mouth it grew hungry and the Latinas leg was in between the blondes legs and she was grinding onto it "That feels so friken good San", Brittany was getting really riled up. Then Santana's phone rang the Latina picked up "Hey Rach whats up hows bonding with your Les-Bro going?"

"Thats actually why Im calling were just driving to Scandals its karokee night do you and Britt want to come over and have drinks with us we called Puck and he said he will be our DD." "Rach that actually sounds perfect me and Britt will be their in twenty", "Hey babe how do you feel aobut going to scandals with Rach, Sam and Puck we could just have a couple drinks or we could sing it could be really fun I Promise." "I was on board with whatever you were goin to say after you called me Babe." Both girls laughed and their eyes darkened and gave each other a kiss and headed out the door and sat in Britt's corvette and started on their way to the bar.

Back at Scandals parking lot "Hey Sam you go ahead inside Im going to call Quinny and see if she wants to hang out with us", "Alright Bro see you inside tell your new girlfriend hello" Sam said with a smile as he walked in the bar. Rachel pulled out her I-phone and called Quinn the princess that has completely and utterly in love with answered "Hey Beautiful I haven't stoped thinking about you since we last kissed", Rachel's heart swelled and began to get butterflies. "I've been thinking about you as well my little sugar cookie, but I was wondering if you want to come hang out with me Sam, Brittany, Puck and Santana." "That sound like a lot of fun but once we get their can I have a hott make out session from my sexy talented Girlfriend", "You just made my heart skip a beat Quinn Fabray, I love when you talk sexy to me it turns me the fuck on" Rachel said her voice laced with lust.

"Oh really Rachel Berry well you haven't seen or heard nothing yet and I can do more with my mouth than just compliment you." Rachel felt her knees begining to buckle thinking of Quinn down there she didn't have time to go home and change her underwear she had a feeling it would get wet again once Quinn got to Scandals anyways. "Good God Quinn get her now so I can pull you into the bathroom and have my way with you", "Be their in ten minutes Berry Bear."

Just as Rachel was about to go in Scandals she saw Brittanhy and Santana show up, "Hey Rach" Brittany and Santana said in unison "Hey Britt and my bestie as well" Rachel said giggling "Rach your such a nerd sometimes but I love it and is your Lady Love coming" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows. "Lets get inside you two" Brittany said giggling at the two girls, The three girls walked into Scandals Sam had already reserved a table for them. He had his famous country boy smile on as the girls sat down the waitress brought their drinks," Alright girls and guy heres your Hawainn Margaritas."

Just as they were drinking they heard "Well if it isn't my Les-Bro's and Bro" Puck said with large grin on his face. "Oh my god Noah come here I've missed you so much" Rachel ran to him and he scooped her up off the ground and yelled "Hey Jew Babe."

Just Then Quinn Walked in.

****Next chapter were going to see jealous Quinn and also she will sing a song to Rachel during Karokee Night should be a fun chapter with the gang.****


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I just started a new fanfiction called "Those Magic Words" its Faberry and include them going to Hogwarts anyways as always Review. Also I know I get carried away with Faberry and Hope its alrite I know your hear to read Brittana and I will try to do more of them Love . Ash

Chapter 9 - You Should Be Dancing

Quinn walked into Scandals and what she saw infuriated her she was so excited to take Rachel into her arms and want to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. She was also hoping they'd go into the bathroom and steal some kisses, It's still so surreal to her that Rachel Berry is officially hers now, she thought back to highschool and freshman year. She first saw Rachel in her knee high socks sitting in the choir room sorting thorugh sheet music, she could remeber thinking she was flawless her silk think brown hair and fine legs for someone so small that seemed to be so long and smooth.

She felt so attracted to this girl she never even talked to before and she wanted to but ehn sophomre year happened and her stupid ego got in the way whens he was promoted head cheerleader and had her HBIC attitude and soon figured out everyone thought of Rachel as a looser or weird so she teased her like everyone else hoping these feelings would go away. But that never was the case especially when she heard her sing Don't Rain on My Parade she felt something in her heart she never did with Finn or Sam she knew this wouldn't be going away anytime soon so she did what she did best and shoved it so far down that is until she decided to go to Pace University.

She was shocked to learn Rachel Berry Was in the same college as her when she went to Advanced Speech the first day she saw her since graduation. She was in the lecture hall prettier than before and her nose was all scrunched up her pen writing like crazy all her old feelings rushed back to her like a waterfall and they were stonger than before, they started to become friends senior year but then she thought Rachel chose NYADA. She figured she could at lest be her friend boy was she wrong they progressed rapidly and she had to face the fact she was in love with the Diva and had to have her.

Then Quinn flashed back to the present moment never feeling so much jealousy in her life she couldn't take it any longer. "Ge the hell off my Girlfriend Puckerman or I swear I will kick you in the balls." Puck jumped away from Rachel like a animal running in front of headlights, "Wow Q Possesive much" Puck said with his usual smirk and started pondering about something he said "Mmm Hott" Rached yelled at him and hit his arm "Quit picturing us Noah." "Im sorry I cant help it yo0u tow are so friken hott together","Hey bro why don't you come sit next to me I got you a whiskey sour come on." Sam said knowing his bestfriend and her girlfriend needed to talk, Puck sat down and Rachel walked toward Quinn "We'll be back" Santana started to laugh knowing that look in Rachels eyes .

Santana could't help but feel jealous she would love to take Brittany into the bathroom and have her way with her but Britt wanted it to be special and well she was putty in the blondes hands. "Hey Honey what are you thinking about, you look adorable pondering so serious", Brittany said San could instantly feel her face get red and started to fumble with her thumbs "I um was thinking about just you know how our first time is goin to be like." Brittany had such a huge smile on her face and her eyes were sparkly then turned very dark "Trust me I've been thinking about it as well you know your just so cute, would you want to come over to my house tommorrow and you can stay over night and oh you can meet Lord Tubbington he will love you I promise."

"Who's Lord Tubbington Britt", "Oh he's my bestfriend but Im pretty sure he started smoking again and reading my diary that damn Cat but I love him." If Santana could fall anymore in love with Brittany she did "Your cat smokes Britt oh my gosh your so adorable I just want to kiss you all over right now." Santana leaned forward and started to kiss her and as always her heart picked up pace and it was like she was outside her body it turned messy when Brittany slipped her tongue in and Santana went mad and started to kiss her faster she was lowering her hand when they heard someone cough. "Wow guys calm down your gonna make Puck fall of his chair cause of Hormones going crazy", Sam said "You will regret this Trouty Mouth" Santana heard Brittany giggle.

Then some guy taped on the microphone "testing testing 1,2,3 it is now open karokee night anyone watning to do it come and put your name and the song in this hat ok thanks and have a good time." Santana started to instantly want to sing a song to Britt and she knew just the one she leaned over to Puck "Hey Puckerman tell Britt you need to show her your car and to have a smoke outside I want to put a song in the karokee hat but don't want her to see me do it", "Of course Les-Bro Im right on it". He asked Brittany if she wanted to have a cigarette and they went outside Santana hurried over and scribbled down her name and the song hurried back to her seat, she was wondering why the hell her Bestfriend was taking so long in the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom Rachel led Quinn into a bathroom stall she pushed Quinn up against the wall and crashed her lips so fierce and hard against Quinn's lips, it made the blondes knees buckle she tried to get the upper hand and insterted her tongue into Rachels mouth. Moving it around very fast it made Rachel Moan "I've been waiting to do this ever since I left your house earlier Berry Bear feels so good I love kissing you it's like my favorite hobby."

"So I have to tell you something when you came in and saw Puck hugging me your eyes were on fire it was such a turn on, it was damn sexy Fabray", "So you like jealous Quinn Huh?" Rachel started leaning more towards Quinn again till they're breast's were pressed against each other, Rachel put her mouth towards Quinn's ear and whispered "It was so friken arrousing I soaked right through my panties" Rachel used her most lusty voice.

"Oh dear God Rach that certainly arrouses me now and now now mine are wet as well", "Can I tell you a secret Quinny I really want to taste you and have my legs burried between your legs."Quinn used the voice she could muster and put her mouth on Rachel's ear and nibbled on her earlobe and then said "Then do it". Rachel crashed her lips to Quinn's it was sloppy and heated then Rachel moved down to her neck and put her hands on each side of Quinn's pants and pulled them down. Quinn let out a moan and then Rach proceeded to put both thumbs on her panties and pulled them down revealing Quinn's glistening and waiting center, she looked up to the girl she's insanely in love with and said "Your so beautiful" then Rachel couldn't wait any longer she had to know what her girlfriend tasted like.

So she dove in and started licking everywhere,"Oh Fuck Rachel" thats all Quinn could muster out Rach couldn't believe how good the blonde tasted so she dove in more and licked some more and harder Quinn was really close so Rachel used her finger and flicked it and then Quinn came the blonde was shaking and Rach got up to Quinn's face they kissed passionatly "Wow Rachel have you done that before it was mindboggling amazing it was just so friken good wow." "My pleasure Gorgeous", "No its was actually my pleasure now we better get out their before I want to taste you cause that's my secret as well ive been thinking about it a lot so you just wait till I do this to you sexy" Quinn said through heavy breaths. Rachel and Quinn got back to the table and everyone barely noticed them sit down but Santana sure did and she knew exactly what happened seeing Quinn's hair and hazy eyes and Rachel's smirk it was pretty obvious.

Rachel leaned over to Quinn "I Love You Quinn" she felt a blush on her cheeks and then said to Rachel "Im so In love with you Rachel Berry Im so glad your mine" now this time it was Rachel who blushed. Santana felt so happy for her two bestfriends she knew they would get together eventually they were perfect for each other and she thought the same about Brittany speaking of her she came in with Puck and sat down next to Santana "Hey San I missed you" the Latina could feel her heartmelting "Your so sweet I missed you as well cutie". then the microphone sounded and the guy called "Santana Lopez to sing her song its ready" she didnt want to look at Britt cause she knew shed be confused and she'd loose her guts to sing. She got out of her chair and walked up to the microphone "Hello my name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing_ A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri to my Girlfriend Brittany."

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Santana looked up at Brittany and the blonde had a tear roll down her face and she kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend who was smiling very widely and Santana winked at her and began to finish ti_me stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Santana was still confident singing this and she pointed to Brittany who was still in tears but had the the largest smile on her face she wanted to emphasize the last lyrics.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

Everybody was in a round of applause and Santana said "Thank you" into the the microphone before she could look where Brittany was she felt arms around her waist Brittany spun her around and kissed her with all she had and wanted to convey how much that song menat to her. Santana could sure feel it, it was the best kiss between them yet and they both could feel the love between them "I want to leave right now and go to my house I want to feel you against me I'm ready San", Santana felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she yearned to feel and taste Brittany it was undescribeable. "I would absolutely love that Britt Britt I would love to cuddle with you and I won't push I promise,"Im not worried abut you Im worried about me Ill be the one pushing to rip your clothes off after what you just did for me it made me very arroused and wet."

Quinn saw how touched Brittany was after Santana sung to her she felt the same way when Rach sang that Kenny Chesney song it was one of the best moments of her life. She knew she wanted Rachel to feel that way so she decided she would sing a song to Rachel as well she wanted her to know she wasnt the only one in the relationship who was a romantic. She could tell Rachel was distracted so she walked over wrote her name and the song and went to sit back down she was feeling pretty excited to sing to her sexy girlfriend.

Back in Brittanys car they were almost to Brittanys house Santana was kind of nervous she hadn't been to her girlfriends house yet "Hey Britt I haven't been to your house yet Im kind of nervous but yet excited is it huge or small?" "Well it's pretty big I had a small house when I was growing up so I wanted a big one now that I have money and can pay for one thats big for me."

"Please don't ever feel intimadated because I have money most Of it is in savings and I dont ever flaunt it and San your worth more to me than anything I mean anything I'm falling in love with you Santana Lopez." Santana started to cry and instantly Brittany thought it was to soon and she spoke to much "Im sorry it was to so-" she was cut off by Sans finger "Not at all I've been wanting to tell you that after our first date at Breadstix its just I uh I've never had somebody say that to me Ive never felt this way about anyone so much passion and love its different and I just I'm falling In love with you to Brittany S Pierce."

"They were at Britts driveway and went into the house it was very big there was a lot of pink lava lamps and even a unicorn poster San thought it was quite adorable Brittany held out her hand and took Sans they went in her bedroom she closed the door dimmed the light and whispered into San's ear "I want you to make love to me Santana".


	10. Chapter 10 Kiss Me Slowly

***Thanks for the views and followers everyone its very sweet I love that all of you read my story it means a great deal.***

**LupitaTequila13- Babe your awesome xoxoxo

**Bemo1992- Your review totally made my night thank you so much, keep telling me what you think.!

**Ellen- Your review was so adorable thank you so much!

Chapter 10- Kiss Me Slowly

Santana's POV

I thought I heard Brittany right but I had to ask again to make sure it wasn't me hoping and wishing that she was saying this. "Wait hold up Britt, did you just say what I think you said cause like I said at Scandals we don't have to do anything if your not ready." "You heard right San, I've wanted you ever since Starbucks and it took all of my will not to take you in the car at breadstix that night, Make Love to me Santana."

My heart was beating like crazy and if it was possible to smile anymore I was doing it I felt like Rachel with her damn mega watt smile. "I want to say a couple things first even though I've been with girls in bed before I want you to know your different this isn't just sex for me, It's a way to connect to you and feel you against me hear your heart so close to mine, to show you how In love I am with you."

Britt had a tear roll down her face and I took my hand to her face and wiped it away then she took her hands into my own. She started to smile, "Wow my girlfriend the poet I feel even more in love with you if that's possible, I know this is what I want Santana because I know nobody else can or will ever make me feel the way you just did with that speech and always do." My heart was overflowing for Brittany I started to cry a little never thinking anyone would say that to me or even a fraction of that. Seh leaned in and started to kiss me it was intimate and simple at first then grew very hungry and sloppy and well my center was steaming like a damn tea pott on a stove. I put both my hands behind her head and pulled her closer to me she put her hands on my boobs and massaged them vigorously and it made me moan it felt so amazing and just right. She took her body away from me smirked and then took her shirt off and threw it to the floor and then her bra and I saw her amazing boobs they were beautiful and I dove in like a dolphin and sucked on them "Santana your making me so wet that feels so fucking great."

Her saying this didn't help my throbbing center I was already soaked thorugh my panties I could feel it but I wanted to taste her more than anything right now. "Britt I don't know how you want to take things slow or fast I'll go with whatever pace you want,I really want to do something but I want to make sure your ok first."

"Santana at this moment I don't care what you do I want you so badly this feels just perfect and I can't wait any longer I need you in me." I was speechless needless to say so instead of talking just like Elvis Presley would say A little less conversation a little more action please so I did just that I did a quick peck to the mouth then to the forehead then to her neck, I moved down and slipped off her jeans and put thumbs on each side pulled down her underwear. She tried to cover up but she was beautiful and having her naked under me did things to me it was one of the best moments I've ever felt I felt alive.

"Santana I need you PLEASE, she was close to shaking beneath me, I gave a quick lick and she shuddered under me. Then I kept doing it repeatdly "Santana, oh my god your amazing this feel so damn incredible ohhhh", she put her legs on my shoulder blades and was riding my face and it was so sexy I was almost coming undone myself. She was so close so i flicked and licked and she came undone all ove me and I loved every minute of it. She rolled off of me and she was so sweaty her eyes looked so hazy and satisfied I had to bite the inside of my mouth to hide my smirk. "I know your trying not to smile and smirk because you made love to me so well it's fine you deserve to brag", Brittany said this and was still overcome with emotion and overwhelming pleasure.

"Why thank you for the permission babe", I rolled over and was grabbing for the remote she stopped my hand and rolled onto my back her breasts were pressed onto my shoulder blades and it was incredibly arrousing. "Who says were done here I didn't get to have my turn and I will not let another minute pass without doing what I want to do and that's to make love to you so good you forget your own name." My mouth gaped open instantly and If I could of possibly been anymore turned on I was and I was soaking my sheets, I made a mental note to my self to change them tommorrow. I laughed out loud, and she heard "What's so funny beautiful", "I was just thinking I'm going to have to change my sheets tommorrow cause I just soaked right through them you whispering that fucking sexy speech to me."

"Oh really well I'll take that as a a compliment and a challenge", She got up off of me and grabbed something out of her dresser drawer it was massaging oil "I was talking with Lord Tubbington and he told me this would do the trick." She has the nicest body and when she was walking towards the dresser to get the oil her ass was the sexiest I've ever seen she had cute little dimples above and I just wanna to lick on them. She came back over to me whispered in my ear "Stay on your Stomach" I did as I was told and all of a sudden I could feel her tough nipples on me and her sex on my but she then put her went center in the middle of my back and started to straddle me and put some oil into her hands and started to massage my back and then my shoulders. I felt like I was floating on air never knew all the knots I had in my back I've never felt so relaxed in my life.

Then I felt her finger inside of me "Ohhhh Brittany Yes", she started thrusting faster and deeper and it was pleasuring me in ways I never thought possible she definitly hit the spot and I went kind of crazy screaming her name and gripping my bed so tightly I think I put holes in my mattress from my nails. She must of known just what I needed cause she inserted another finger thrusted very hard and then my orgasm came washing over me like a motherfucking flood.

"I know one thing we are very good at making love to each other and know that we have and I know how fucking bloody brilliant you are in bed and I'm gonna wanna just stay in her for days on end in bed making love to each other like animals."

"I know exactly what you mean San, I just want to stay in bed and fuck you all day, it was everything and more and you are so sexy naked it's very breathtaking how truly beautiful you are Inside and out. Now it's time to meet this famous Lord Tubbington your always talking about him and anyone who's important to you is important to me." If Brittany smiled anymore I swear her face would run out of room, she grabbed a bell off of her night stand and rang it the big ball of fuzz cat came walking into the room and jumped up right on Britt's lap.

"Okay Tubbers say Hi to my Girlfriend Santana", the cat looked at me like he wasn't impressed but then he got off of Britt's lap and came and smelled my hand, purred and then licked my face and sat down in my lap. Brittany's smile after he did this literally took my breath away there was such a connection between us in that moment it was suffocating how lovingly she was looking at me. I had to admit I was utterly whipped by her already and so Immensly In Love. I gave up a couple of months ago to find somebody I met girls but never had a connection or even things in common, Rachel kept telling me I would find her and would be when I least expected it boy was she right.

Somehow when Brittany walked out on the stage when we had Inside The Actors Studio Class, I think somehow a part of me knew she was the one it's like Ive been waiting all these years to see her face and now that I have her I never want to let her go. Brittany started to laugh at me "You are in a serious but adorable haze what are you thinking about love." "Just thinking how I felt the first time I saw you on that stage and how beautiful I thought you were and still are even more so now that your mine, your like a rare diamond in the rough."

All of sudden Brittany leaped forward towards me and straddled my waist then started leaving kisses down my neck and then up to my mouth, it was full of passion and intimacy. She was leaving sweet kisses around my neck and collarbonethen she stood up her center was wet and it was on my stomach. "Holy hell what was that for hold on let me gain my breathe back again", "You are just so adorable sometimes I can't take it and I just want to kiss you all over and now that Lord Tubbington loves you it just kind of solidifies everything for me."

My face turned red as a cherry it was so sweet how she was she acted so mature at times but then like a little kid who has an incredible and cute view of the world it was quite captivating. "Wow, you are perfect and I just love you so much already and I know it will only grow more and more each day." "I love you 2 Santana Lopez", "So what do you want to do now Britt Britt", "Ok I have an idea and I don't want you to get nervous but I really, really want to do this so bear with me San, would you like to go meet my Parents tonight."

Needless to say I was fumbling for words a million thoughts ran through my head and I was blank and kind of in shock I mean I thought about it but thought itd be like in a week or so down the road for me to mentally prepare myself. "I don't know Brittany I mean after I just got done making love to their daughter I'm not sure I want to do that but how about tommorrow night?" She looked sad then that gorgeous smile popped up and she was instantly hyper and clapping her hands together, "That sounds fantastic Babe they are really anxious to meet you I talk about you all the time when I see them and on the phone and Lord Tubbington already loves you and he's a lot tougher to impress than my parents."

"So how do they feel about you being you know a lesbian and I just really would want them to like me if they don't if would just really suck and Im so head over heals in love with you that if they didn't li-" I was cut off by Britts sweet plump red lips on mine it was quick kiss but still full of intensity. "San, trust me my parents are like totally quriky and open minded they're pretty goofy actually kind of like me so if anyone has to worry it's me on when I meet your parents.I was actually thinking of her meeting my parents soon and I wasn't quite sure how it would go I knew my mom would absolutely love and adore her but my Dad was another story he didn't take me coming out to him to well but I think after time he has grown to accept it but I've never brought a girlfriend home.

"Hello earth to Santana are you still their babe", Britt said "Yeah sorry I was dazing off thinking of you meeting my parents my mom will absolutely love you Britt Britt but I've got to tell you something my Dad didn't take me being a lesbian that great he was pretty upset, he is very straight laced and grew up in a strong religious family so I'd be really nervous for you to meet him but If you want to that's up to you." Brittany's face look all confused and then kind of sad it made me feel bad cause I want my parents to love her and be able to do things with them and even double date wow I sound lame. "San, I love you and of course I want to meet your parents and your Dad don't scare me and it gets to be to much I'll let you know and we can leave or go in another room or something and I'm sure your Mom is as adorable as you and I will love her."

"Awww Britt you are so sweet you have this child like innocence that is very endearing and that's one of the reasons I fell so hard for you, and ok If you want to we can sometime next week but for right now I need to think of what Im going to wear to your parents." "How about what your wearing right now", Britt said with a smirk "Well that would sure make an impression, wouldn't it."

"How about we got out to eat Britt Britt you can pick it and it can be like a second date if you want babe", the idea sounded amazing to me and If it was going to be like a second date I wanted it to be somewhere romantic, "How about we go to DoveTail it's romantic and gorgeous inside with the chandiliers and candles come on it'll be fun." "Britt are you sure that place is really expensive and I would feel guilty If you paid for me honey but I'm not sure I can afford it."

"San, your so cute money isn't an issue for me please let me buy my gorgeous,quirky and quite frankly sexy bodied girlfriend dinner I want to wine and dine you and then make love to you till your legs wobble and can't stand up."

My throat was dry I had a big lump in my throat words, Santana make words but I couldn't say anything thing I've never had someone look at me and talk to me the way Brittany was, my center was throbbing after her saying this. "Ugh..Um..I..Damn't Britt you left me speechless I can't friken speak when your looking at me like you want to eat me." She motioned me to move forward with her hand and of course I did she leaned her head forward and nibble on my earlobe then left a kiss underneath my ear then trailed back up and said into my ear"That's exactly what I want to do I was planning on you being my dessert after we go out to eat, maybe some whipped cream as well."

I think I've been seriously muted after Britt saying all these things, all I could do was nod "Damn I love when you talk dirty to me Britt it makes me loose my voice and want to tear your clothes off alright we can go to Dove Tail and hold hands and eye sex each other." Britt gave the most adorable smile and I melted it truly was a sight to see and knowing it was because of me made it even more special, "Your so beautiful when you smile it literally takes my breath away."

"San your such a romantic, when you sing my make my heart skip a beat and take my breath away as well alright lets get dressed and head out I'm starving." We got dressed and Britt put a sexy dress on that was making my breathing hitch, we pulled into the parking lot and walked into the resturaunt this place was flawless it was like out of a Disney Movie or something their was waiters in tuxedo's and tie with a white apron around it kind of reminded me of Ratatouille it was so elegant.

We were seated and I was just in awe looking around at this place that is until I felt Brittany's foot rubbing the inside of my thigh, "You look so adorable looking at this place with those sexy brown milk chocolate eyes of yours, I love how you dream so big", "Aww Britt your so sweet it's just your the best girlfriend for taking me here the view is beautiful" they were at the window seat next to the garden outside with the mini waterfall and it was at sunset. "I know the feeling" Brittany said while taking San's hand, the waiter came by "Good evening Mademoiselle, what may I get you tonight?"

"I'll have a bottle of Merlot, and for dinner I'll have the Steak and salad" Brittany said with confidence he turned to me, "I'll have the same as her please". The waiter said his thank you's and went to the kitchen to hand our order in. I was about to talk to Brittany when my phone went off it was text from Rachel.

_From Rachel : Santana is everything ok I was quite concerned when you left, anyways me and Quinn are still here at Scandals, my beautiful girlfriend is getting a little tipsy ha lol._

I typed out a quick reply not wanting Britt to think I was ignoring her or didn't appreciate the gesture of going out to eat at this fancy resturaunt.

_To Rachel- Q is an affectionate drunk watch out lol and Rach everything is fine more than fine its friken fantastic :) Me and Britt are at DoveTail on a second date txt you later xoxo. _

When I looked up Britt was looking at me with a confused face "Who was that San", "It was Rachel wanting to make sure I was ok and wondering what I was doing." "Speaking of Rachel don't you think her and Quinn are just fucking hott together and they're both really good friends to you I bet your happy for them." "You bet your fine ass I am, Rachel is like my little little sister and Q is my homegirl and I knew it was only a matter of time before they got together. "That's really cool San and So you think I have a fine ass huh Sanny."

"Have you looked in the mirror Britt you have a rocking body", just as I said that the waiter set our food down onto the table with a smirk and he chuckled as he walked away. I turned beat red being embarassed at a fancy place like this was not cool, I heard a giggling thinking it was the waiter but it was Britt she was actually red faced to. "Im sorry If I embarassed you Britt I didn't know he was that close", I ducked my head starting to cut up my steak, "Babe lift your head up Im giggling at you and I turned red cause you complimented my body and I thought it was hott when you said it and I don't care if the waiter heard I'll start giving you a lap dance in front of everyone to let them now that your mine hell I'd shout it from the damn rooftops Honey."

I lunged forward and connected my lips with hers It was like I was seeing fireworks my hair was standing on end and my toes and tingled, I leaned back and could tell she had the same expression on her face as mine. We started to eat and the steak was the best steak I've ever had hands down. "This steak is fucking amazing, oh my gosh and the wine is the bee's knee's, "Yeah im pretty sure it's sent down from heaven or something and I'm so glad I got to treat you tonight it makes me really happy and so do you Sanny."

"You make me very happy as well and when we get home I'm treating you", I said as I wiggled my eyebrows she flushed a little but just enough for me to see. We were in our own little world eating and getting lost into each other's eyes we were simply mesmorized by each other I knew this was true love.

Back at Scandals Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the table still with Sam and Puck and Quinn was waiting for the karokee guy to say her song was readys she was getting really antsy to sing to Rachel. Finally the guy spoke into the mircrophone "Attention everyone, would a come to the front your song is ready sorry for the wait", Rachel looked at me with wonder and a smile I whispered in her ear "This is for you." Quinn got the podium "Hello everyone I'd like to dedicate this song to my Girlfriend Rachel Berry", the music started and Rachel knew the song instantly it was one of hr fav bands Foreigner.

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life _

Rachel had a MegaWattt smile on her face and had her hands clasped toghether and holding them up under her chin with utter adoration in her eyes.

_You're so good_

_When we make love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch or a word we say_

_Only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone_

_Yeah, really love someone_

_Now, I know it's right_

_From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_

_Than holding you, tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_

_Ooh, I've been waiting_

_I've been waiting, yeah_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_I've been waiting_

_Won't you come into my life?_

_My _life?

Rachel ran to the stage enveloped Quinn in her arms and kiss her with much passion and tenderness that Quinn thought she was dreaming at first that is until Rachel slid her tongue in and starting sweeping Quinn's mouth. Both girls knew this kind of love was rare, so they just stood holding each other knowing they were holding they're soulmates.


	11. Chapter 11 Our Destiny Begins

**Your in for a treat This is my longest Chapter yet hope it was worth the wait and Wow everyone thanks for the reviews and the favorites and followers its really cute and special to me I've become attatched to this story and love writing it. Please keep reading :)

LupitaTequila13- I love how passionate you are about my story it's inspiring xoxo thanks Babe

Beamo1992- As always your review made my night hun

EllenKatyCat- Thanks for the follow and favorite

ChildWithinMyHeart- Thanks for the follow and favorite

Chapter 11- Our Destiny Begins

After the girls left dinner Brittany couldn't help but feel a euphoria about their second date and how perfect it was she couldn't help feeling Santana Lopez was to good to be true. Santana was feeling the same way thinking If their even was anything annoying or anything not perfect about this beautiful blonde she couldn't help thinking as well this was all to good to be true. Brittany looked at Santana with all the love she could convey thorugh her eyes and touch wanting Santana to know how In love she is with the fiesty Latina. "I want to let you know I had a lot of fun tonight and it really meant a lot to me, and I'm glad were taking the next level in meeting each other's parents San, I'm nervous and excited at the same time I love it."

Santana felt warmness in the pit of her heart and look adoringly at Britt, "I love your enthusiasm about pretty much anything I wish I could be that way I don't know how to see the silver lining in everything and find joy in it like you do." I guess I've just always been that way San, my Mom was really cool she was always happy and could help us see things in a different light, but you know when I met you is when I actually started to believe it and trust in it."

Britt leaved forward and left a tender kiss to Santana's lips she was quivering at how earthshattering it was, "I love kissing you it's like my favorite hobby." All of a sudden Britt's phone rang she answered "Yes Cory, What is it?" San could hear Britt's Manager a little bit but not much "Cory I don't know if I can do that I can't just drop everyting and get on a plane I sent that tape in weeks ago, Okay okay let me think about it I need to talk to Santana first before I say anything."

She hung up and looked at me with concern "San, I have something kind of serious to talk to you about and it would be a huge favor if you chose to do it or go with me." San looked quite concerned whatever it was she would do whatever the blonde wanted she couldn't refuse that pout and smile. "As you know that was my Manager Cory, and a couple weeks ago I sent in a tape for a pilot on a medical series and I never heard back so I figured it was a done deal that they didn't choose me. Well it turns out that I'm a finalist to one other girl but heres the catch it's in Paris and I know you pry wouldn't want to go it's a huge step in our relationship and not to mention to leave that soon, I dont know what are your thoughts tell me what your thinking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's POV

Did I seriously just hear that right she has a callback in Paris and was wondering if I wanted to go to Paris with her wow I can't believe she would even want me to go with her that's a huge step in our relationship to spend that much time together in an intimate place like Paris, France. I realized I'd been staring at her for like five minutes "Santana, um hello are you ok? Is their anyway you can answer me I know it's tough decsison but", I cut her off with my finger to her mouth "Brittany of course I want to go with you but the bigger decision is do you want to spend that much time with me I mean be gone for what a week we havent't spent that much time together especially having it be 24/7 like that."

She crashed her lips onto my lips and felt her tongue on my tongue trying to gain entrance of course I let her, it was pretty intense it was intoxicating. "Of course I want to spend that much time with you I've been wanting to for a while I was going to plan like a vacation for us after the whole meeting the parents thing for us to just relax and get to know each other even better, but If you don't want to spend that much time with-." I cut her off of course If it was up to me I'd want to spend every moment with her when I woke up this morning and saw her sleeping and her blonde hair laid across the pillow and the way the sunlight was glistening throught the shades onto her I could never ever get sick of that.

"Seriously Britt-Britt I loved waking up next to you this morning you looked so beautiful and at peace and of course I want to spend time with you I would spend everyday with you If I could so yeah lets do it lets go to Paris, France together It will be a lot of fun."

The smile on her face was really adorable and she jumped up and down and kept squeeling clapping her hands together excitedly, "San this will be so exciting I promise and we will have loads of fun we can get coffee every morning and take walks and got to bistros for brunch, Santana Lopez Im so insanely In Love with you and your so damn sexy just thought I'd throw that in their." "I do have a angle you know I get to spend every day with you and make love to you in beautiful Paris what more could a girl ask for", I gave her a quick kiss and she grabbed her phone to call Cory back. "Hey Britt so what are we going to do" Cory said, "Were going to do it Cory, Santana and I ware totally on board when do we need to go and get things pack and ready?"

"We need you to be on your jet tommorrow morning, I would pack tonight which I'm sure you will already be doing", "Alright bye Cory. thanks for letting me know I'll call you when we land have a good day."

I was already starting to take her suitcase out and then I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck I melted into her touch and she engulfed me into her arms even more. "Hey babe my manager said we will be leaving tommorrow morning on my Jett, so we'll drive over to your house and pick up your clothes and some stuff you want to bring like movies or your Private Practice and Doctor Who Season DVD's."

"Britt you have a Jett wow, that is crazy and your so cute that you knew I wanted to grab some of my season DVD's Babe, your very observent." I loved how Britt always knew what I needed or what I was feeling which is extremely rare considering we haven't know each other for a long time.

She squeeled really loud while we were packing and I had to admit it scared me a little "Babe, What's wrong is their a mouse or spider or something I'll get it for you", she looked at me and started laughing then a big smile krept up on her face she walked over to me and took my hands into her own, "I just had the best idea ever but you need to agree to it first and then Rachel and Quinn need to as well maybe they will maybe they won't." I was wondering what Rachel and Quinn had to do with it, "Sweetie what does Quinn and Rachel have to do with Paris?" and then it crossed my mind what she wanted, but I was brought out of my thoughts cause her beatiful voice started talking again.

"San, I want them to come to Paris with us we can have like a week long double date, and before you say no we would still have time with ourselves just you and me, and no we won't be in the same room as them, but I won't do It if you don't want to", I had to admit I wanted it to be solely me and Britt, but the Idea of my Bestfriend and my Homegirl coming with me and my sexy girlfriend to Paris of all place sounded awesome and so much fun. "Britt, I think that would be awesome but you have to promise that we get alone time together but I'm guessing Rachel and Quinn will want to be alone as well so we won't have to worry about that and Rachel is my bestfriend so of course I would love to spend time her and you know I love Quinn so yes let's call them." Brittany ran to me and picked me up off the ground her strength was a turn on to be able to pick me up, she set me down and I pull her body close to me and threw her down onto the bed and kissed her neck then tried to gibe her the best most passionate kiss and I must of cause when I slipped my tongue in she moaned I then leaned down to her ear and whispered "When you just picked me up into the air that really turned me on your so strong, and I want to make love to you."

She got under me took her shirt off and then her pants threw them to the side my mouth was drooling she had the nicest body I've ever seen, her creamy milk colored skin turned me on so much. She could tell what she was doing to me and her smirk grew more "Im going to take a shower", she said and started walking towards the bathroom door then looked back "Well aren't you coming Babe." I've never lept off a bed so fast in my life the way she was talking to me and her confidence was like an aphrodisiac and she was the Greek Goddess.

Instead of calling Rachel and Quinn me and Britt just decided to go over to Quinn's dorm room we were at the door and I took my key out Quinn gave a couple weeks ago, and put it int he lock and It looked like nobody was their. We sat on the couch and waited for someone to come home and then heard some sounds coming from the bedroom at first we could barely hear then it got louder and louder me and Britt both looked at each knowing what they were doing we sprang up from the couch went outside closed the door. We then knocked quite a bit of times before they came to the door and it was pretty hillarious Rachel had her shirt on backwards and Quinn was just wearing her tank and boxers probably forgetting to put shorts or pants on.

Me and Brittany were in a fit of giggles it would have been so emabarassing for both of us to know we were in the room and house and heard them so we decided not to say anything. "I hate to disturb you getting your mack on Rach but me and Britt here have a serious questionto ask you and were going to need an answer tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel's POV

Me and Quinn were in the middle of making love and it was pretty fucking hott Quinn always turns me on so I was extremely frusterated when I heard a knock at the door I told Quinn not to get it but she said they wouldn't quit so we got up. I was glad it was Britt and San and not someone else cause I pry would've been really pissed I mean I was sexually frusterated but I love my bestie that is until they started laughing at us. They knew what we were doing, I don't care my girlfriend is so hott I can't help myself most of the time, they asked us to sit down and I could tell they were getting they're sexy on earlier cause San had that look on her face and haze over her eyes.

Brittany started talking "Okay first of all I got a callback for a TV Show today and Santana is coming with me out of town on this trip and we were wondering if you two wanted to come as well but the catch is, it's in Paris France I know it's a far away and we'd be gone for one week what'd you say."

I gasped going to Paris would be awesome and not have to pay for a plane ticket and just the motel and probably if we wanted souveniers or when we got out to eat sounded beyond amazing and to spend time with Quinn in Paris with her undivided attention 24/7 sounded magical. I looked at Quinn and she could tell I wanted to do it she smiled laid her hand on mine and I had my megawatt smile and my eyes probably looked pretty wide all the possibilites of stuff to do in Paris was thirilling and captivating.

"Well babe what do you want to do you know I can never say No to you, so whatever you want to do is totally kosher pickle with me you know that", "Whipped Much Q" Santana said laughing "And your not Lopez your going to drop everything here and go with Brittany so I wouldn't be talking San."

I couldn't help but feeling proud of my Girlfriend sticking up for herself and the idea her being whipped was quite attractive, "Quinn, honey don't listen to San and the idea of you being whipped is sexy as hell and quite adorable", I gave her a kiss on the cheeck and she turned pink a little how did I get so lucky she's so damn cute how is she this cute I thought to myself while staring at her with an awestruck look. "T-t-today Junior" Santana said to me knocking me out of my Quinn Trance, I turned to her "Sorry San I was just admiring how cute my girlfriend is, well my answer is Hell Yes I want to go with you two it'd be fun to spend a vacation with my bestie and girlfriend and get to know you better Britt You still need to get my approval by the way", I winked at her and she smiled she knew I was kidding well sort of.

Brittany instantly ran over and hugged me "This is going to be so much you guys I promise and we will get our couple time as well whenever each other wants alone time we will just say so, don't be shy." Then she released me and continued jumping up and down clapping her hands then she turned to Santana and gave her one hell of a kiss from the looks of It I swore my bestie's legs were going to buckle. I'm so glad San finally found somone that is really different from her I've never seen San smile so much or be so happy in my life except when we went to Batman and she drooled over Anne Hathaway but even then.

Santana's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I wanted to get back to my dorm room quick so I could make out with Britt more and get my mack on, that kiss was knee trembling and her kisses are like potato chips you can never have just one. "Me and Britt are gonna go Rach, make sure you txt me when your done packing tonite we will come back and pick you up in the morning, and Q keep your girl in check so she don't bounce off the wall with excitement." Quinn started to laugh "I could say the same thing to you San", I looked over Britt still had sparkles in her eyes and her face light up as soon as I looked her way and she gave me a wink I knew what that meant. We walked toward the door and as soon as we left I couldnt wait anylonger I put Britt up against the wall and started kissing her with tongue and spreading my hands all over her legs and thighs and her butt and she was hungrily kissing me back.

"We better quit San before we make love against a door come on lets go back to your dorm and get our cuddle on", "You just sounded like me babe totally hott, and yeah we better pack my stuff up as well then its sexy time for us", I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. She took my hand into hers and we went to her car and drove home we started to pack my stuff Britt was helping me then when I looked in my suitcase I had to laugh because Britt packed all lauderie and sexy dress's and my black one that looks like a shirt cause it's so short. She saw I was looking through what she packed and her eyes turned dark "What you can't blame me for wanting to see you in sexy launderie you have such a damn sexy body and I packed some of mine to wear for you but only if your a good girl."

I was totally turned on right now "Brittany your so cute but I do want to be able to wear sweats and a T-Shirt as well you know but I'll wear my sexy outfit but only if your a naughty girl." As soon as I said that she took her shirt off and then her bra threw it to the side and jumped on top of me "You haven't begun to see my naughty girl yet Sanny." My lump was stuck in my throat I started seeing stars I could tell I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight but the plane ride is like fifteen hours long so hell with it.

We woke up that morning in a different positon I was naked laying on my stomach and head to the side and Britt was naked on top of me with her head in my hair and her breasts on my shoulder blade. I smiled how did I get this lucky I just wanted to revel in this moment but we had to get going otherwise we would be running late. "Britt Britt, are you awake yet we need to get goin Sweetheart", I heard her stir above me a little "Yeah babe I'm awake your really soft and warm by the way I could sleep this way all the time" she then kissed my cheek and got up and started getting dressed.

We arrived at Quinn's Dorm about an hour later the car was all packed I still couldn't believe I was going to Paris France with my girlfriend and my two bestfirends this was sure going to be an adventure. We knocked at the door and Rachel opened "Hey Bestie were ready to go" she said jumping up and down with that huge smile on her face she was so adorable sometimes but I would never tell her that. I saw Quinn coming out of her bedroom with a red travel suitcase and a pink roller one no doubt that was Rachel's its her favorite color and their's a big gold star on it. Then Q went back in the room for 2 more duffel bags, "Good thing I have a Private Plane or you would being paying a bitch of a travel expense", me and her both giggled at that it was true but I had 2 bags as well so I can't say much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Brittany's POV

So after about one hour of driving to my Jett I was getting pretty anxious, I never thought that I would be so lucky to have a girlfriend like Santana that would drop everything to go to Paris with me. I mean obviously I'm sure she wanted to see Paris since she has never been but still It means more than I can ever say but I will try I want to buy her something as a promise that I know she is the only one for me, I know it seems silly I mean we've really only know each other for a couple week s but really is their a measurement on when your supposed to fall In love. It's real what they say when you know you know and I am positively sure Santana Lopez is the one for me.

San reached over and intertwined our hands, it made my heart flutter a little and then she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheeck, I instanly blushed. to connect with a Human being so much to the point where everytime they touch you it makes your stomache do flip flops and you get a rapid heart beat is rare and I sure as hell am not going to let it go. I turned to her and whispered "I Love You", and she smiled and said it back "I Love You 2 B."

We arrived at my Jett and I squeeled out of excitement and so did Rachel I really like her I think me and her could be as close as her and Santana I think she's really cool. And me and Quinn have hit it off since the begining so I'm very glad I love Santana's friends so much and I get along with them.

We had all of the stuff out of the car and my Pilot Darren, came to help us and put all of our bags in the plane I saw the girls face widen and Rachel started jumping up and down "Oh My Barbara this is amazing it's quite elegant and cozy for a Jett I love it very much, come on Babe lets go check out more of it", Rachel said and grabbed Quinn and they walked around the Jett. "Damn Babe this is fucking fabulous but I want to do something first I can't wait any longer", I was curious then I saw her eyes darkened and she smirked but I played along trying to act oblivious "And what would that be " I said with a seductive voice, " I wants to get my mack on."

"I love when you talk all ghetto almost more than when you talk spanish to me", Oh really "Quiero hacer cosas muy sucias para ti, quiero difundir sus piernas y le lame hasta que tus piernas no funcionará más." My knees were turning into jelly my center was throbbing with heat and my breathing was becoming very uneven she know's what spanish words do to me and I swear she did an extra thick accent to drive me crazy. "What does that mean San", It means I want to do very dirty things to you, I want to spread your legs and lick you till your legs won't work anymore."

I pushed her onto the couch and put her hands behind her head and straddled her and sucked at her pulse point then I slid my hand up her shirt. And placed kisses along her face then she tilted her neck to give me more acess I sucked at her pulse point, she moaned louldy, I lingered my hand and trailed it across her stomache and finally I reached her pant line and put my hand down on her sex. But very teasingly and rubbed circles on her clit she was shuddering under me, "Brittany Please I need you, Please", I instantly inserted a finger and started thrusting back and forth very rapidly she was so close I could feel her walls closing I inserted another finger and she came almost instantly.

"Wow that was a quick one you usually take longer", I giggled she was so turned on I knew It wouldn't take long. "You taking charge and throwing me on the couch was such a huge turn on Britt Britt, I love when you take charge when we make love." Her saying that didn't help my throbbing center I was so into pleasuring San that I didn't feel my own needs till she said that. "Now its your turn", she said as she tackled me onto the floor and her hand was so close to my sex just then Quinn and Rachel walked in with that smile on Rachel's face I knew they were doing what me and Britt were. "Oh my God, I'm sorry we didn't know you guys were in the middle of getting your mack on", Q said and I started laughing but Santana wasn't very impressed I rolled off of her and she sighed, "Q and Hobbit next time you come in a room please knock."

Rachel started to laugh "First of all San it's technically not a room cause this is a jet, its a cabin or something and second of all I'm going to pretend you didn't call me what you used to in highschool cause it's not very nice, but since I interupted your sexy times I will forgive you but watch it."

I cuold tell Santana felt bad her face dropped she must of known that would hurt Rachel's feelings she got up and walked towards her and hugged her and then picked her off the ground and set her back down. "Im sorry Rach you know I didn't mean anything by it your like my little sister, and I Love You even though your quite crazy." If I could have fell deeper for San I just did, I love her relationship with Rachel they're so cute they can pick on each other then ten minutes later be bestfriends again. The pilot came over the intercom "We have just arrived in Paris,France the weather is 70 degrees and I hope you enjoy your stay, Thank You." I was so estactic everyone was jumping up and down we gathered in a circle and all joined hands "On a count of three we all say Let the Adventure Begin," 1,2,3 "Let the Adventure Begin" we all said and that it would be.


	12. Chapter 12 Vivre Notre Love Song

Hey everone thanks for the reads it means a lot to me I really love writng this fic and its motivating knowing other people love it as well.

Beamo1992- I might just use your idea sounds fascianting you should try your hand at writing as well :)

LupitaTequila13- The spanish part in her is inspired by you babe :) Muahh xoxox

gleehasruinedmylifeimhooked- thank you so much for the follow and favorite :)

Chapter 12- Vivre notre Love Song

After the girls heard the pilot over the intercom, they were estatic Quinn took Rachel's hand and Brittany intertwined her hands with Santana. They stepped off the plane grabbed their luggage and were practically running to the Charles de Gaulle International Airport doors in front of them, Rachel had her mega watt smile plastered all over her face and so did Santana even, they finally reached the airport and the inside was huge, so many souvenirs and gifts shops and places to eat that the girls went wild with excitement. "Come On Sanny, lets go buy some stuff at the gift shop I want to buy you and Lord Tubbington something come on let's go", Santana couldn't help but be enamoured with her beautiful girlfriends enthusiasm she took her hand and they were off to buy some fun novelty items and fun reminders of their trip.

As the girls were in the gift shop, Quinn and Rachel were also in their looking at rag magazines and eiffel tower statues and shirts. After they bought all their Paris novelty items, they headed outside where their was a white Limo waiting for them "Wow Britt, did you arrange for the Limo, I want's to get my Limo on with my sexy and very talented girlfriend." Brittany looked at Santana "Yes I did just thought it would be really cool to ride around Paris in a Limo while were here", then she leaned in closer to the Latina and her breathe onto the Latina's ear was driving Santana crazy."You know what it does to me when you go all Lima Heights and talk like that Grrr", San swore she was goin to faint she actually started to feel her knees buckling. "Britt you sound so voluptuous right now it making me so wet lets get in the Limo so we can get to the motel and pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our cuddle on."

"I love the way you think Beautiful"Brittany said, Quinn and Rachel were giggling watching the interaction between Santana and Brittany "They are so Adorable she is definitly Santana's lobster", Rachel said to Quinn. "Awww Babe I love when you quote Friends and that is one of our favorite episodes isn't it, And yeah they are almost as adorable as us, I remember that night I came over when we watched that episode my heart was beating so fast cause you were so close to me and I wanted to kiss you so badly you have no idea Honey", Quinn said, Rachel walked closer to Quinn and kissed her very tenderly on the lips she sweeped her tongue into Quinn's mouth and it errupted a moan out her. "Trust me I have some idea cause I felt the same way, lets go get in the Limo now the driver is pry annoyed we haven't got in yet. "

Santana and Britt were still talking and kissing then they were interupted by Quinn and Rachel "We better go you guys the driver is probably ready to kick us for being out her so long." They got into the Limo and their was a nice flat screen in their and a bar it was awesome "Damn what a great place totally pimpin yo", Santana said while Britt kissed her on the cheek.

Santana's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that kiss with Brittany I was still feeling a little wobbly but thank God I was sitting down cause I swear I would have fainted. The Driver rolled the window down that seperates the drivers part to the back of the Limo where the Passengers sit, "We will arrive at your hotel very shortly ladies." I was never more greatful to hear that in my life I wanted to cuddle with Britt I needed to feel her body close to me and her heart beating in sync with mine. And then Finally we were at the motel and I was getting angsty wanting to get out of this car, to be close to her I'm sure Rach is thinking the same thing about Quinn.

We were getting our bags out of the Limo and putting them on a gold kart that the motel had it's quite handy. Britt was riding it down the halls it was quite adorable and then Quinn grabbed one and did the same thing they were turning it into some sort of race and then we were at our suites I was secretly happy dancing that we had our own suites. "Hey Rach, Lets get to our room's babe I want to snuggle and watch Greys Anatomy with you my little sugar plum", I saw Quinn reach up and kiss Rachel on the lips very tenderly. I made a gagging sound but secretly I think they are a really cute couple and Rach knows that I just like giving Q a bad time.

Rachel and Quinn just went in their room and closed the door, I took my luggage and we went into our suite and wow is all I can say it was fabulous their was a bar, a 52" flat screen TV, a King sized bed a Jacuzi and the usual kitchen appliaces it was incredible. "Wow babe this is amazing look at all this stuff in here, I can't wait to get in the Jacuzi with you and watch that bad ass flat screen." Britt looked at me with lust in her eyes "Their's only one thing I want to check out right now and it's you", she swayed over to me moving her hips in a teasing way and sauntered towards me she intertwined our hands and stood up and kissed me passionatly with tongue. I swirled us around and threw her on the bed I was tucking and pulling on the hem of her shirt I was having some troubles and she giggled and leaned up a little and took her shirt off.

I knew what I was going to do and it would drive her crazy and burst into a fit of giggles, I left butterfly kisses on her collarbone and then trailed down to her belly button and licked around it then blew on it like parents sometimes do with kids when they're little. She started laughing and was kicking her legs around "Sanny, quit you know that's my tickly spot and it drives me crazy." I knew this was going to be how she reacted, I love when she pouts and talks like a little kid its so cute "Why do you think I did it Hun."

"Sanny, I want to go explore, every night by the eiffel tower they have lights and all over the trees and the buildings, and the Eiffel tower is all light up as well its gorgeous, Sanny please!" I can never say no to her it's damn near impossible when she talks all cute like a kid and her adorable face I am whipped never thought I'd see the day where Santana Lopez is whipped. "Sure Baby let's do it sounds romantic we can hold hands and get some coffee and maybe stop at a bistro", she flew off the bed put her shirt on and started jumping up and down clapping her hands she is so much like Rachel it's crazy, speaking of my crazy bestfriend I shouldt txt her.

To Rach- _Hey bestie can you believe that were in Paris! We need to hang just the two of us one morning we haven't spend much time together Britt and Q can get to know each other better anyways, BTW hope you and Q are having fun ;)_

"Who you txting San, let me guess Rach", I figured she'd know who I was txting I mean it's always Rach or sometimes Puck or Mercede's but mainly Rach or Q. "I have to say I wish I had a friendship like you and Rachel's you can be open with her and get mad at each other then ten minutes be all sappy again."

"Aww babe, that's kind of something I wanted to talk to you about , since me and you started dating I haven't had much alone time with Rachel and don't get me wrong Im so insanely in love with you Britt I just miss alone time with my bestfriend and that way you and Q can get to know each other and maybe you two can become good friends." I was worrried Britt would take it the wrong way of course I wanted to get my cuddle on. "Babe, don't worry about it I figured you would want to spend time with Rach and that's absolutely fine and I would love to hang out with Quinn I have a feeling we will get along very well so how about tommorrow we do that but tonight I want you all to myself, now what about that walk?"

I had the best girlfriend in the world and I sure as hell knew it to, then I felt my phone go off and I grabbed it out of my tight ass pants, From Rachel- _I know right, who would've though with hott girlfriends as well ;) and that sounds absolutely splendid San I already talked to Quinn about it and she'd love to hang out with Britt while we go do what exactly?_

_To Rachel- What we do best go shopping and get some new clothes and I want to get a new football jersey, and maybe some new xbox games as well ohhh than we can go to a coffee shop and get our iced coffee's._

_From Rachel - Your such a boy sometimes haha jk. That's sounds amazing San and Q is excited about hanging out with Britt she thinks she pretty bad ass lol see ya tomm. :)_

Me and Britt were about out of the door ready to have a romantic night and stoll on the the beautiful landscape that is Paris. "Rach just txted me that Q wants to hang out with you she said she thinks your pretty cool and she knows me and Rachel get crabby if we don't get bonding time with each other." Britt started laughing uncontrolably and tears were falling down her face, "San that is the cutest fucking thing ever I should be jealous but I'm not cause it's way to adorb's."

"Alright you I want to get my walk on with my Girlfriend", we intertwined our fingers both feeling the sparks and electricity were feeling just by touching again.

Brittany's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

I still couldn't wrap my head around that I was in Paris France with Santana she truly looked beautiful tonight it made me so proud to be on her arm. The streets were like a scene from a beautiful classic romantic movie the tree's have christmas lights wrapped around them and it seems like it goes on for miles, the streets are still pretty busy with cars driving past us and couples walking happily along side the sidewalks hussling to wherever they need to be. All the buildings look like they tell a thousands stories their beautifully lighten up I felt San stop and before I turned to look at her she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What's that for Sanny", "I just love seeing Paris through your eyes you have such an excitement for new things It's captivating and truly beautiful to see and watch you." This only cemented the idea in my head that I started to think of in the shower wait that sounded really wanky. I couldn't wait to do it and I knew exactly what me and Quinn would be shopping for tommorrow. "Your such a romantic, come on let's go eat at that bistro across the street ohhhh they have a piano outside come on please Sanny Baby."

I knew she couldn't resist my pout "Anything for you my love plus I'm starving let's go mi bella amante", I loved when she spoke spanish even if it was just a little bit it wildy turned me on. We got seated at the bistro cafe it was very cute inside had little booths and lights and scentsy pots around the cafe making it smell really good. "It's so cute in here and smells really good let's sit over in the corner by the piano and window babe", "Sounds perfect San." We sat down and the waitress came to take our order she was probably our age, "Hello girls May I take your order" San said what she wanted and I said my order then she kept looking back to Santana like she was checking her out it was pissing me off when she walked away she winked at her, I was gonna punch this girl.

"That girl is totally gonna go down she was totally checking you out nobody checks out my girlfriend but me ", I was upset how dare that girl flirt with Santana when I'm with her unless she didn't know we were together but still not cool. "Britt Britt I didn't even notice cause I was doing some checking out as well and the view was spectacular!" I started to blush how was it I was so furious a minute ago then San says something sweet and I melt like butter and all my worries just go away like water over a sandy beach. "How do you do that make me feel better as if like a flick of a light swtich." "You know how I do that Britt cause were soulmates duh!"

She started laughing after saying this and it was attractive, something kept stealing my focus and it was the beautiful black Piano in the corner that we were sitting by I missed playing the piano so much it was getaway from people in highschool and my way to let all my emotion pour out onto the piano and my voice fill up my body with so much emotion. I missed playing I really did but when I started to get a career in acting I got so busy and then I was getting parts and never really had time to do it anymore plus I haven't really had a traditional home mainly motels and condo's. I had to play it's like it was screaming my name enchanting me to come over and play her, I looked at San and she was looking at me confused "San I have to go ask the waitress something I'll be back soon I promise."

"Ok hurry back I'll miss you", Santana is such a softie sometimes, she was going to be blown away at what I was going to do that is if the waitress or owner gives me a heads up. "I will", I sauntered over to the waitress her eyes flickered some sort of fear she probably thought I was going to kick her ass for hitting on my girl I pry should but she's not worth it. "Excuse me Ma'am is that piano just for looks or can someone play it and sing into the microphone." She looked at me like she was sizing me up as if it was a joke or something and she was waiting for me to say just kidding she must of realized I wasn't joking "Umm yeah it's available for anyone to play on it nobody has in a while so go right ahead." I nodded at her "Thank You", and I went over to the piano I passed Santana she must've of been wondering what the hell I was doing not sitting down with her I got to the piano bench and all the memories came flooding back once more I slid my keys across the keybard it felt good like everything was perfect, I adjusted the microphone to where I could sing into it.

"Attention everyone I hope you don't mind if I play the piano and sing a song , this is for my girlfriend Santana," I looked to San and her mouth was wide open I could tell she was a bit shocked and she mouthed "what are you doing" I winked and started to play as If I never been away from playing piano and me and her were one.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

It was an undescribable feeling playing piano again I felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins, I didn't bother to look up I was so one with the music.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your woman,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

I finally looked up and their was a sworm of people in standing around the piano smiling and clapping I didn't realize so many people were in here earlier, I scanned the room looking for Santana then I felt hands over my eyes "Guess Who". "Hmm let's see is it my fiesty girlfriend?" I heard her giggle "It sure is, Britt that was amazing it truly capitvated me, my heart melted through the whole song I don't know if I have one left it was just truly flawless, where did you learn to play like that?"

I didn't really want to get into that at the moment its a sore subject and brings up some painful memories "I'll tell you when we get out of here it's kind of personal and were their this many people in here earlier San?"

"B, people kept coming in to watch you from the streets they heard your dreamy voice and wanted to listen I don't blame them but your all mine I still can't believe you can sing and play piano like that Im really proud of you." I was blushing I always do when Santana compliments or looks at me the way she is looking at me right now with so much lust and pride in her eyes it's intoxicating to say the least. "Oh wow it must have been loud for them to hear it outside and thanks San I meant every word of that song your my everything" She leaned forward and kissed me tenderly and yet it was still just as intense as the other's we've had it seems they only get better and better. We finished our meals and it was delicious Paris food was so good I could eat it every day and never get sick of it well maybe not, me and Santana left the Bistro Cafe and were walking hand and hand down the street and I really wanted to tell Santana why I didn't want to talk about how I learned how to play piano so I figured now would be the time I stopped and looked at her luckily for me their was a bench next to the beautiful bridge and christmas lights all over the trees and lamp poles around us it as breathtaking scene.

"San I'll tell you why I know how to play piano I just didn't want to with all the people in their I wanted it to be more private." "Thats fine B you can tell me anything you know that right" she took my hand and rubbed it with her thumb it calmed me down "I know ok heres how it all started."

_*Flashback_

_It was freshmen year in highschool I was dreading it I didn't have much friends in middle school so I knew high school would be worse they always say it is. I was was extremely cautious to get close to people becasue I knew they would either dissapoint me or end up teasing me like everyone else did well it was the first day of school and nobody really talked to me I found my own way to my classes and didn't talk to anybody but their was this girl in my English class that I was just in love with she had luscious locks and golden brown hair and a really nice personality she hardly talked to me but when she did I could barely ever get two words out so I would write it in my journal. The one day I was writing in my journal in english class and I left it behind I didn't realize until I was home that night looking for it that I remebered I must of forgot it in English Class. I was going crazy all my thoughts and feelings were in that journal so If somebody took it they would know Im a Lesbian. I went to school the next day and I was standing at my locker when a cheerleader and two football players came up to me "Hey Dyke" they said I just ignored them then they said it again. "What your problem" I said, "My problem is you , you lesbo" before I could even process what happened their was an ice cold slushy on my face and scalp they started laughing and walked away. I went to the bathroom to wash it out and I was sobbing in the stalls, they must have found my journal but my head was spinning how could I even continue to go here. So I rushed out of the bathroom and bumped into Cory._

"Britt that is horrible I will go all Lima Heights on their ass tell me their names they will be pulvurized, Santana Lopez style, and wait a second Cory is that any chance Cory your Manager?" "Don't worry babe I've put it behind me but I thought you'd want to know my past and it leads up to the piano and Yes that's how I met Cory, in Highschool Babe."

_I bumped into Cory coming out of the bathroom "Hey watch it" he said great this is all I needed I remember thinking some jerk to make fun of me more. I just sat on the floor crying not even caring who saw me or what he was going to do to me. And he sat down on the floor with me and held out a kleenex for me I was confused why was he being so nice all of a sudden he was a jock weren't they all assholes? Finally he spoke again "Whats your name", I figured I might as well reply since he seemed sincere, "Its Brittany Pierce, what's your's?" He smiled but then he frowned "Your the girl with the journal aren't you Im so sorry my stupid Jock buddie's saw it on a desk and took it and started to read it I'm sorry oh and my name is Cory Monteith." _

_"That would be me I'm never coming back to this school after today theyr'e all pigs and if taking my journal wtih my inner most thoughts wasn't bad enough those bastards threw a slushie in my face." He looked like he genuinly felt bad for me so I decided I wouldn't write him off as a another dumb jock just yet. "Come on it's the end of school why don't we hang out looks like you could use a friend can I come to your place we can just talk or watch a movie or whatever it's up to you." I figured what the hell I never have friends over so it can't hurt, "Yeah sure." He drove his truck and I drove mine and we got to my house and my Mom about fainted that anybody was in the house let alone a boy but she knew I was completely gay so she didn't suspect anything of that nature, _

_"Hey mom this is Cory he was really nice to me at school today and were just going to hang out is that ok", "Of course Dear Dinner will be at 7 now go along and have fun." _

_"Your Mom seem's cool, she wasn't even mad you were going to have a boy in your room", I contemplated telling him or not well If I don't the whole school is going to know anyway"Yeah about that that's cause she knows any boy could be in my room and nothing would ever happen cause Im Gay." He didn't looked suprised or even phased by it "Yeah I kind of heard that's what was in your journal and I totally feel for you and I'm going to talk with them about that tommorrow that was unacceptable they took it and read it."_

_"Why do you care so much I don't get it", he looked like he was thinking of the right thing to say "My brother is gay and I had to constantly tell people he was off limits and they respected me and feared me so they never did anything to him but I know what he went through cause he confided in me about it and he went thorugh a lot of crap before he found his partner." _

_"Wow I had no idea, that's really nice of you to stick up for your brother like that", "It was the right thing to do I love him, he's my bestfriend and I wouldn't be who I am without him." "You know what let's get out of this mopy state were in do you want to see the rest of my house the basement if pretty damn cool", he smiled and we headed downstairs "Oh my God this is awesome you have your own home theatre How big is that screen and look at that piano it's gorgeous."_

_"Well the TV Screen is one hundred inches and the piano I know I love looking at it but I can't play only my dad can and he's so busy he's rarely down here Im the only one that comes down here anymore." He turned to me "You don't know how to play Piano do you want lesson's I happened to be a pro and im damn good." _

_"Seriously you would give me lesson's Cory that would be awesome I would love it, are you sure you want to be seen hanging out with me your jocky buddy's wont like it", He looked at me like he was sad then smiled "Brittany I could care less what those deushe bags think I'm not really friends with any of them and your pretty cool and I'm not gonna lie I would get to play this piano which cost a pretty penny I guarentee you, but don't worry about them after tommorrow they won't be a problem." _

Santana had tears down her face and had her head on my shoulder "Remind me to send Cory a fruit bakset or something more cool than that I'm so glad he was their for you when all that happened but how did he get to be your manager and also there's one more thing." "What's that babe", she leaned forward and gave me a earth shattering kiss to my lips she gave me another quick peck and leaned her forehead against mine. "I Love you Britt, and you will never feel that way again I'll be your rock now and always", she linked pinkies with me and I felt so at peace with everything in my life she was perfect. "So what happened the next day at school Britt Britt?"

_The next day at school was kind of weird the jock gave me back my journal didn't make any snide remarks or even say anything, I was at my locker I thought I was ready to get another slushie but it was Cory. He smiled at me "Hey Cory did you say something to your jock buddies or something the guy gave me back my journal and didn't even say anything just walked off?" He smirked "Good, I told them this morning at Weights Practice That you were my cousin and you were off limits to talk to or tease or anything and if anything happened I would go to our coach and tell her plus I would beat their assses and have them kicked off the team." _

_I smiled "Wow you said that to them but Im not your cousin? Your such an awesome friend, are we still on for Piano practice after school then we can play some Madden 13 and I can pulvarize you in it?" He started laughing "They don't need to know that, You wish Pierce, and yeah totally I'll come over after practice after school around 5 see ya then", he gave me a pat on the back and the rest of the day nobody looked at me mean or said anything it was nice._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Wow Pierce your getting to be really good at playing your a natural you should totally like go for Music as a Major or second Major", "Idk Cory my dream is to be an actor", After a couple of weeks hanging out almost every day after school Cory became my absolute bestfriend we did everything together and everyone at school thought we were cousins why else would a jock hang out with the nerdy lesbian. After we graduated me and Cory moved to New York and got an apartment together he went to NYU and I just looked around seeing If I could get into broadway since I did West Side Story in highschool and as you know from my interview with James I got cast as Fanny In FunnyGirl and the rest they say is history."_

"I can't believe you went thorugh all that in highschool thank God you found Cory to be such a good bestfriend to you, and see your so talented that even all of those people on broadway knew it the minute you auditoned your amazing Brittany."

"Santana I don't think I can ever put into words how much you mean to me and how you make me feel like the prettiest girl in the world when you look at me oh Santana when you look at me it's as if I'm only thing In this whole world that you truly see!" I didn't realize I started crying Santana used her thumb to wipe away my tears. "That's because when I look at you, you are the only one I see and it's the most breathtaking beautiful scene ever." The girls just sat on the bench in Paris taking in the scenery that had nothing to do with the gorgeous buildings around them but the tranquilty of just gazing into each other's eyes.

Woahh that was a long chapter to type. Well know you know some of Britt's history and how she and Cory met and why their so close now. **Show that review Button Some Love TAP IT lol :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Im starting out with Faberry I hope that's ok with ya'll and how friken depressing was The Break Up I cried my heart out at the Brittana scene I never would of thought San would end things and for a stupid reason as Long Distance when she is staying in Lima anyways for a while And don't even get me started on Blaine cheating on Kurt I still love him but come on dude. And the Finchel scene hit me harder than I thought Lea Michele is perfection in an angel form. Proudly So , Courage and Faithfully 4 EVER! Anyways sorry for the long wait I had writers block so if you don't like this chapter sorry :/ anyways enjoy. *Me encantan todos los que lean ésta su increíble*

Beamo1992- Your Reviews are always so sweet I appreciate it truly 3

LupitaTequila13- 3 Yours Truly

1NayaFan- Thank you so much for the follow and favorite your awesome :)

Chapter 13- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Quinn and Rachel were cuddling in their suite enjoying watching TV and having a Friends Marathon while drinking some sweet red wine and ordered room service and got some pizza . "I can't believe were in Paris and you want what we always get when we have our Friends Marathon's Rach", Rachel smiled she loved how Quinn was always making sure she was ok and always assured her she is Quinn's priority. "Your totally whipped do you know that I love it", Rachel leaned forward and connected with Quinn's lips in such a manner that she then rolled Quinn over so she was on the bottom and starting kissing lower to her pulse point and then starting sucking so much that it left a hickey.

"Babe you do realize you just gave me a hickey, right?", Rachel just laughed and started kissing her on the lips again with so much fiercness Quinn had to let out a loud moan, Rachel leaned up and Quinn took off her shirt for her and then her Bra and threw it to the ground "Your so Sexy Rach", Quinn flipped them so she was on top now and started massaging her girlfriends boobs and then licking them till they hardened in her mouth she was so turned on she had to ignore the hott sensation between her legs. She went lower until she was at the hem of Rachel's pants and she started taking them off and put her thumbs on each side of her underwear and took them off she saw her girlfriends wet center and her mouth instantly started to salivate she looked up to Rachel "And this is why Im whipped, I Love You Rachel", "I Love You 2 so much Quinn now Eat Me." Quinn Moaned at the sexyness of her girlfriends tone and the two spend the rest of the night making love.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana and Brittany were back in their Suite still reeling from how amazing they're date was Brittany thought it was like the dates out of movies she wasn't looking forward to having to check in at the film place she's auditioning at it was going be a long ordeal depending on how many lines they wanted her to read and if she has to act opposite different actors it might take a while. "What's wrong Britt you look deep into thought I find it quite adorkable are you nervous abut hanging out with Quinn?" Brittany started to laugh "No Im pretty excited about that actually I already have an idea of what were going to do and it's going to be fun I really want to try this restaraunt that Cory was telling me about." Santana shifted in her chair she wasn't looking forward to Brittany being away from her at this audition thing but thank God she has Rachel and Quinn to keep her sane in Paris while Brittany is gone.

"Oh really when did Cory call you?" Brittany started to giggle "Last night but we were a little busy if you know what I mean so when u slept in this morning I gave him a call we were reminiscing about high school days and how we became best buds and always nerded out reading the comic books at the comic store and dressing up as Batman and Robin at Halloween party's, I guess I just miss when we would hang out back in the day ok I'm rambling I'm sorry babe." This is one of the things Santana found most sexy about Brittany that even though she was a hollywood actor she still was down to earth and this sort of innnocence about her was so attractive just the other night she was talking about how she wants to own her own unicorn someday. But the girl said they're really hard to obtain because you can only get them from fairy's at first she thought the girl was kidding but then realized she full heartdly believed what she was saying and she had to bit her innerlip so hard not smile like an idiot or laugh at how cute she was being.

"I love when you ramble Britt and when is it your supposed to meet up with Quinn cause I wanted to do something before you two had to meet up." Britt had a crooked smile on her face "I actually have a couple hours before me and Q go shopping why what is it you want to do", Brittany wanted to play dumb cause she loved when San came on to her and did foreplay and don't even get her started when she says sweet little nothings into her ear especially when in spanish. Santana sauntered towards Brittany teasing her swaying her hips and teased her a little by pulling up her shirt to show her dark skinned abs that she knew drove Britt crazy. Brittany thought two can play at this game she undid her ponytail and shook her head then proceeding to take her shirt off revealing her dancer's body. Santana couldn't take it anymore she walked toward Brittany closing the gap and took each other's clothes off, Brittany's eyes hungrily raked over Santana's creamy dark skinned body she began trailing kisses lower and lower until she was at them Hem of Santana's underwear line they continuted the morning making love just enjoying being with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was about ready to go hang out with Brittany to say she wasn't nervous would be lying she was excited but she felt a little weird I mean Brittany is this big time movie star who probably has hung out with stars like Andrew Garfield and Katy Perry so she felt like their was some pressure to be considered cool to hang out with. Of course this was all stupid, she was knocked out of her dilema by Rachel kissing on her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist and this is when Quinn always felt so safe and loved when Rachel did these little things of affection that literally makes her heart flutter out of her chest. Quinn knew she acted like a little school girl sometimes how someones touch can have such a profound effect on you but she knew because of this feeling Rachel Berry was it for her.

"Babe Im really going to miss you today I don't know what me and Santana are going to do but I got a feeling knowing Santana it will be game stores and Starbucks but it's funny watching her get annoyed when I look at every little piece of clothing in a store, what do you think you and Britt will do today." Quinn scratched her head pondering in thought "Well Brittany said she knew what we were doing and it was something exciting so I don't know it could be anything I don't know what she likes to do but I don't care it's Paris I'll do anything."

Rachel smirked "Oh babe I know you'll do anything you showed me that last night and can I for one say I throughly enjoyed myself." Quinn blushed under Rachels intense stare and started a blush across her cheeks she pulled Quinn into her and nibbled on her neck she began to leave kisses on her cheeck then finally a tender one to the girls lips. She threw Quinn down onto the bed and jumped on her with such a fierceness it literally knocked the wind out of Quinn. Rachel puts a tender soft kiss at first to Quinn's lips but now she swipes her tongue into Quinn's mouth and sucks on her lower lip this elicites a moan from the girl and it only encourages Rachel more she puts Q's arms above her head and holds them down "Who knew Rachel Berry was so dominate in sexual foreplay" Quinn says which Rachel's laugh and proceeds to kiss her girlfriend until theirs a knock at the door.

"Damn't Berry you can bang your girlfriend all night but we gots to go I need to get my gaming on now", Santana says thorugh the suite door. Rachel is so frusterated and even worse now shes sexually frusterated "Calm down San we'll be out in like 5." Santana and Brittany were waiting outside the door and getting a little antsy "Do you think they continued where they left off", Brittany asked Santana started to laugh "God let's hope not I want to get going already." The door swung open revealing a frazzled Rachel but never the less poised and Quinn with a nervous smile towards her friends.

"Ok San we can go since you have no patience sometimes", Santana scoffed and linked arms with Brittany and Quinn did the same with Rachel and they headed off towards the huge Paris shops. As the couples walked hand in hand they couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sense of bliss of being in this beautiful place where worries just seen to melt away. The couples seperated after a kiss and hug and agreed to meet up later for Dinner at Le Chateaubriand restauraunt Brittany made the reservation the night before because it's hard to get into but people their were fans of hers so they let it slide and gave her the nicest table they had to offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany and Quinn were in their first shop and looking at the latest fashion in Paris which was apparently spending thousands of dollars on two items of clothing but hey it's Paris so Quinn figure she could spurge a little she had brought money that she has saved up through the years so she was looking at a Marchesa dress when she saw Brittany keep looking at her like she wanted to talk but didn't know how to initate it so she thought she would help the girl out who looked like she was on the verge of a social anxiety freakout. "Hey Britt so how are things with you and Santana I know we haven't had a chance to talk much but you make my best friend happy and I can see you being in her life for quite some time you have put a permanent spark in her eye, so I would love for us to be friends so you can talk to me you know about anything, anytime?"

Brittany fumbled with the hem of her shirt she never had a bestfriend that was a girl all the girls at her old school were nasty and teased her never found anything in common with them Cory was her only true friend so it would be nice she thought to have a girl's opinion on things well obviously besides Santana but she can't tell S this. She looked up into Quinn's eyes could tell she was sincere in what she had just said to decided she was going to know soon enough when they get more into shopping and why she's looking at what she is. "Okay I will tell you but you can't breath a word to Santana and not even Rachel I want it to be special and a suprise and of course romantic so can I trust I'll have your word?"

Quinn was enthused that Brittany would trust her with something that seemed so big and knowing she was the only one that knew was enticing, "Of course Brittany I promise here let's pinky promise and then we'll boom that's like the ultimate promise handshake dude." Brittany started to laugh Quinn was really cool and kind of quirky so they pinky swore and boomed with their hands after they both laughed afterwards Brittany cleared her voice. "Okay so as you know me and San are pretty perfect for each other and I feel something with her I thought I never would or honestly ever could but now that I've found her I don't ever want to spend another day without her being mine so I want to give her something to cement my promise to her that everytime she looks at it she never doubts my feelings for her ever."

"Okay so what is it like a necklace or bracelet or like what were you thinking", Brittany started to blush and pull at the ends of her sleeves and looked at them like they were the most interesting things she's ever seen to avoid Quinn's curious stare finally she looked up. "I was thinking more along the lines of a um you know a ring."

Quinn's eyes about were ready to pop out of her face "Heavens to Betsy your going to propose to Santana are you sure about this Brittany." This time it was Britt's turn for her eyes to get big she started laughing then stopped "No, No as much as I would love to marry San and see her in a Wedding Dress walking towards me looking ravishing I'm not ready for that yet and I know San wouldn't be I was going to buy her a promise ring I know it's kind of old school but the symbol and meaning is still the same it's a promise to always be their for the other person to remember when you get into a fight you look down at the ring and remember how much that person loves you and is devoted to you and fights and such don't matter only having each other does, and that's what I want to give Santana."

Quinn was taken back by the romantic side of Brittany and could truly tell Brittany and Santana were meant for each other. "Wow I feel like Robert Frost somehow just jumped in your body just now, that was really romantic what you said Britt and I think that is a friken awesome idea now let's go look no time like the present and I can help I know what kind San would like but it would be up to you of course come on let's go." The two linked arms together and started walking through the mall having in sight the perfect ring to find.

They passed by a Jared Ring Store and went in they started looking to the left of the store it had all kinds of rings different cuts and sizes and carrots like the normal store's do. Britt wasn't quite sure what to do or what ring San would like a big one but Britt had a feeling she wouldn't want anything to showy or very extravagent, she had a feeling that a smaller more elegant one would be perfect. "Hey Q, I think San would want something not to small but not to oh look at my ring do you know what I'm saying do you have an idea in mind of a ring at all." Quinn chuckled she could tell Britt was kind of nervous about picking out a promise ring and you would of thought it was engagement ring the ways she was acting but Quinn thought it was cute. "Britt anything you get she will like because you picked it out for her, and yes I totally agree with you that's what she would want now lets look over here they seem lower price and less showy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Rachel and Santana were at GameStop and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her bestfriend's inner child coming out when she saw a Star Wars Xbox game on sale for ten bucks you would of thought somebody had just given her a thousand dollars. Rachel wasn't really into gaming she would play with Santana just becuase that's what bff's do, but she did like the Wii but the Latina didn't seem to want to play anything that wasn't her Xbox. "Hey San so how are things with you and Britt, I know she has to got to that acting auditon pretty much an all day thing tommorrow so U ready to deal with what will happen if she gets a big time movie role?"

Santana's inner child was replaced with bad self esteemed fifteen year old that was hiding in the corner although she wasn't, that's what it looked like to the Diva. San looked down trying to think of something to say I mean it was Rachel she could tell her anything, "Things between me and Britt are amazing we love to cuddle and do things the other wants to do and were able to compromise and be honest which is something that is very important in a relationship but I feel like if she becomes an actor she won't want to be with me anymore cause I mean I'm just a geeky college girl who is obsessed with Video Games and Greys Anatomy I just feel she will find someone else who is better suited for her who is an actor and I don't know it sounds dumb but I feel like No I know she is the one for me Rae and I don't want to lose her."

Rachel eyes were filling up slighltly with unshed tears but she would be strong for the insecure Latina in front of her. "Sanny you know Britt loves you otherwise she wouldn't of asked you to come to Paris and remeber you even told be she doesn't get caught up in the fame and fortune of it all and I can see how she looks at you like your the one for her to so theirs nothing to worry about and who knows if she even gets this acting job or not so don't worry until we know exactly what is gonna happen."

"Rach have I ever told your the best friend a girl could ask for", Rachel started to laugh "Only like every other day." They both turned into giggles and the Latina hit the Diva on the arm "I do not Rae now let's look and see how many more discounted games they have then we can go wherever you want I promise." "Well San you know I don't hate coming here at much as you might think I like playing video games with you but just not on my own its not as fun, but I was thinking we could go to one of those nice paris fashion stores I want to take Quinn out on a romantic date tommorrow at Notre Dame Cathedral for a picnic and I want to look Hott for her."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows "You are so whipped Rach, and I know why you wanna look sexy because your clothes are not going to stay on long enough to even have the picnic are they?" Sure enough San got the reaction she wanted Rachel turned bright red but the diva thought two can play at this game "Shut up Santana, but yes if everthing goes as planned im sure that's what we'll be doing after or you know before I don't mind dessert before dinner." Santana made a gagging sound and then turned to the cashier to buy the three xbox 360 games she looked over her shoulder at the Diva and said "Wanky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Q hurry up over here this is it, it's perfect elegant yet small and it would catch the eye but not in a show offy way come on get over here girl." Quinn was recently looking at rings and a crazy idea jumped into her head that she might be ready to do this herself one of the rings was gorgeous it looked just like Rachel it's like it screamed her name but she was snapped out of her thoughts by Brittany. "Hold onto your panties pierce I'm coming now did yo find something good let's see", "It's that one right there it's a 10k white gold promise ring over here look it's the one I know it, what do you think Quinn?"

"I think you got yourself a ring it's perfect it's totally Santana you have to txt me as soon as you give it to her you know if your not to busy, I don't even know if me and Rachel are going to do anything tommorrow I hope so we haven't had a night in Paris just me and her since we got here except that night we go here in the motel." You know what let's have some frienship bonding time and go get some sexy clothes to wear for our sexy women come one I know a perfect place to go and Rachel is going to want to show you off and take you somewhere to show everyone that your hers. Just then Quinn got a message

From HottBabe- Hey Q Bear I have a suprise for you tommorrow cause I want you all to myself I cant wait to see you later me and San are at a clothes store and Im picking out something hott to wear for you I Love You.

Quinn had the biggest smile onher face "Well Britt Rachel's ears must have been burning becasue she says she has a suprise for me tomm and that were gonnna spend all day just me and her together, and you know what Britt I gotta feeling were going to be bestfriends your pretty cool."

"You know what Q I think the same thing your pretty cool yourself and honestly I don't have many friends and to be able to call you onewell thats just really awesome, now come here let's hug it out." After they hugged it out Britt got a text message

From Santana- Hey Babe I miss you already can't wait to see you soon me and Rach are having fun I got 3 new video games total nerd right alright that's all for now muah and I love you (blush).

Thanks for reading I got inspiration while watching Saturday Night Gleever my favorite eppy from last season. Love ya'll :)


	14. Chapter 14 Starlight

Sorry It's such a late late update so sorry been playing SkyRim and working that game is addictive and how amazing was Blake Jenner in Glease and that Brittana scene really pulled at my heart I had a tear when San looks at Britt when she sings towards the end and the superhero episode was awesome I love Darren he's my favorite and Sam's scene with him was touching theyre besties for life how cute. And the christmas episode Bram oh hell to the no that is stupid they're getting more screen time and dialouge than Brittana.. I can't wait for "Naked" going to be some good songs!

Chapter 14- Were Made of Starlight

Brittany couldn't wait to see the look on Santana's face when she gave her this promise ring she just hoped it wasn't to old school and hopefully she wouldn't think it was a wedding ring cause that would be an awkard situation. Quinn and her were sitting at the foodcourt eating they've been shopping for quite sometime now and Quinn wanted to go to one more place so they rested and got some KFC in the mall. "Im so excited for you and San, that ring is perfect and remember you need to txt or call me after to tell me how it went." Britt laughed she definitly found Q's enthusiasm refreshing since Cory didn't much talk about lovey dovey stuff speaking of him she realized she had to call him about the audition in the morning, "Of course I will Q, I just remebered I have to call Cory about my audition in the morning it will only take a couple minutes then we can go to Victoria Secret like you wanted so you can get some sexy time with Rachel!"

Brittany smirked when she caught a blush on Quinn's face and smiled at her,"I'm just kidding Quinn but why do you think I want to get some stuff here as well great minds think alike", she dialed Cory's number on her cell and he picked up after the second ring "Hey Britt what's up how's shopping", "Hey Cory really good I was calling to ask about my audition tommorrow I wanted to make sure it was still at 9:30am I want to arrive a little earlier so I can look around the set and get accqainted."

"Yup same time and they have everything set up for you it might be a long shot because I think If you do a good audition they're really leaning towards you versus the other ladies that your going against so Knock em dead Britt, oh and how's shopping with Quinn that's her name right." " Cory that's what they told you last time at an audition I'm not gonna get my hopes up that they're leaning towards me but that's amazing news your the best. And I think Quinn is really cool it's going awesome I have a suprise to tell you if all goes according to plan but I'll txt you later me and her have another store to shop at then were going to get my favorite Annie's Pink Lemondae you have to try that stuff its yummy anyway call me later,Bye."

Brittany turned towards the register to see Quinn had already gotten their lemonades for them, going to sit down Britt wondered what that smile on Quinn's face was all about. "Hey Q, what's got you so smiley, or do I already know the answer you horn dog", Quinn's face turned bright red and she had a shy smile on her face, "I'll tell you if you refuse to laugh at me but you can't tell anyone else and it's kind of embarassing to talk about to other people, but me and Rachle do these sexy texts to each other and we umm say what we want to do to each other just to you know get a if you will rise out of each other."

Brittany was trying so hard not to laugh but not the reasons Quinn would think she was just thankful she wasn't the only couple that did that. "Quinn, you had me scared their for a second, that is nothing to be embarassed about me and Santana do that all the time actually I think most couples do." Quinn felt a relief wash over her I mean Rachel's text's made her feel more than she ever thought she could especially just from a text can make someone's heart flutter but she felt a little dirty sometimes so to know other couples do it made her feel somehow better about it.

"Really you and Santana do it to well that's kind of a relief, on another note was their anywhere else we needed to go I'm in no hurry to get back so we can still go some other places if you want." Brittany was relieved that Quinn wasn't to tired from shopping cause she wanted to get something else for Santana that she has been wanting it's her krypotonite as a way of speaking turn this on you won't have her attention for a good while. "Well I do want to get something for her and she is totally gonna flip when I do but we have to get it at Best Buy or Barnes and Noble their one of the only places that have it."

"Well Don't Leave me hanging B, What is this magical gift you will be giving", Quinn chuckled and so did Britt. "Ok, What is Santana's secret favorite show as you would say a sort of Kryptonite?" Quinn's smile about covered her whole face she knows her bestfriend, "Well that's easy Lost Girl because she has a major crush on Zoie Palmer and is obsessed with her and Bo together good luck talking to her while she is watching it."

"Dang Q you do know San and so that leads to what I'm getting her. Well season 2 came out a while ago but she never bought it because its pretty expensive on blu ray so I thought It can be her gift from me with the ring as a sort of thank you for coming with me to London and well being my girlfriend. I know that might sound cheesy and all but isn't she gonna flip when she opens this I hope not more than the ring." Brittany laughs and so does Quinn "Well I hope not but knowing how obsessed San is with Lost Girl I don't know, of course I'm just kidding B."

"I knew you were but you never know , Alright well we better get to Best Buy so we can get that and meet up with them I have no clue where they are let me txt Santana real quick."

_To Babe- Hey honey been missing you like crazy all day me and Quinn are having fun where are you guys at? Ps- I got a suprise for you that your gonna love._

Quinn and Britt had just got into Best Buy when her phone vibrated she waited to read the text until she got to the electronics part of the store where all the movies are.

_Been missing you all day as well to I got a new video game at game stop and Rachel made me go to those preppy stores that she loves and she knows that I hate but I dealt lol right now were just sitting at the food court in the mall Ps. can't wait to open my suprise ;) Wanky.!_

Brittany laughed of course Santana would think it was something sexual that she had bought her well she wouldn't be disapointed if all goes as planned with the promise ring Santana would be seeing what she got at Victoria's Secret let's just say it won't stay on very long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you seriously going to get another Hamburger San you already had one plus the fries how are you still hungry, I swear you have a hole in your stomache or something." Rachel said to her bestfriend as Santana laughs when she comes back with her burger "Oh please Berry those hamburgers are so small at Burger King and you now that I need my food Momma needs to eat."

"So what do you think our girlfriends are doing and what was so important to buy that she needed Quinn's help with, maybe we should of bought them something more than just that launderie." Rachel said as she watched Santana scarf down her hamburger, "Did you even taste that you ate it so quickly", San had a smirk "That's what she said." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that her bestfriend "Your such a perv sometimes Lopez,how about we go look in another store as long as were still in the mall and before you ask no I won't make you go into a clothes store again let's just go to Target and look around I'm thinking they still might be a while."

Santana couldn't hide her relief that she didn't have to go clothes shopping again she didn't hate it but her clothes shopping is football jerseys and clothes at hottopic with bands on it or colored jeans and it's getting what she wants and getting out not looking for hours like Rachel does. "Sounds like a plan to me I wanted to look for something anyway let's get going Rae."

Santana and Rachel were in Target looking at the movies and cd's and such and San really wanted to get Brittanhy something just to show her how much she appreciates her wanting to come to Paris with her and spend time together. Flashbacks started to begin for Santana as she remebered the first time she saw Brittany walk out onto the Inside Actors Studio auditorium floor how she sauntered out with such confidence and the first time she saw Brittany look her way rendered her speechless. "Hey Rach come over here I found something to get for Brittany it's nothing big or shiny but okay before I I tell you do not tell anyone because she is totally embarassed to admit this to anyone but she is a total Trekkie she has boxers and spock shirts and she even told me she was thinking about getting the star trek symbol on her lower back so Im going to get this complete seasons DVD for like a fun gift saying thanks for allowing me to come with you to Paris, what do you think is that like really geeky Rach."

Rachel started to laugh for many reasons the first being that Santana found someone that likes they SyFy stuff just like her and that her bestfriend used to not give two shits about what someone would think about her and now she's like a fretting girl who worry's about what her girlfriend thinks which in a way Rachel thought was cute but she would never tell her bestie that."

"Quit it Rach why you laughing that's mean come on quit", Rachel realzied maybe she should quit cause it looked like San was genuinly upset about her laughing. "Im sorry Sanny it's just so cute you've found someone who likes that syfy stuff just as much as you do that's all I was laughing about, but that would totally be a cute gift to get I hope Quinn got me something hopefully something more to take off than unwrap if you get my drift." Santana snorted and hit Rachels arm "You Perv".

"Let's go meet our girlfriends at that cute little bistro Faubourg-du-Roule is what it's called I believe let me text Britt."

_To Babe- Hey babe where are you were heading to the bistro right now be like 10 minutes gonna take a cab._

_From Babe- Hey hott lips me and Quinn just got to the Bistro it is so cute you are going to love it can't wait to see you half the day away from you is way to much for my heart to handle. Ps- Corny I know ;)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Brittany and Quinn were waiting for their Girlfriends to get to the bistro waiting felt like hours for them they're whipped and they knew it. "I hope they get here soon", Quinn said "I Miss my Berry Bear." Brittany laughed at her new friend "It's so cute how smitten you are Q, looks like you will be buying your own promise ring soon as well huh." Brittany said as she nudged Quinn in the shoulder and smirked. Just then the door opened and Rachel and Santana walked in wearing smiles and carrying bags. Brittany rushed out of her chair and ran and hugged Santana "Mmm you feel so good I wish I could take you on that table right their i missed you so much Sanny." Santana brushed up against Brittany and all the sensations she gets when she is up close to her girlfriend returned like someone hearing an old song and remembering all the words. "I know the feeling Babe I missed you to that's why I bought you something little that I know you'll love and want to tear my clothes off and lick me all over as a Thank You." Santana said as she smirked, Brittany felt goosebumps all over her body hearing San speaking so crass and sexy.

When Brittany and Santana realize they're in a cafe and probably shouldn't be feeling each other up in public they quit kissing and sit down. Santana looked around the cafe when she sat down and was wondering where her bestie went off to "Hey where did Rachel and Quinn go, they were just right here a mintue ago." Britt started laughing "Who knows with them horn dogs I wouldn't put it past them to have hailed a cab and went back to the motel to get freaky with it."

"I wouldn't either those crazy kids", Santana said as she laughed, "So you want to get something to eat and get out of here so we can get freaky with it to Sanny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Wow, that was just wow that was amazing altough Im suprised your not tired from shopping all day with Rachel I know you don't like those high dollar clothes stores", Santana smiled "Oh gosh don't remind me that was torture but at least I got to go to a few of my stores and speaking of I got you something and your going to love it." Brittany clapped her hands together in excitement Santana went to her purse and took out the bag she put the DVD in and handed it to Brittany. "You didn't have to do this San and I got you something to by the way alright now I'm going to open this."

Brittany tore open the bag and gasped, mouth open, eyes bulged took out the dvd so fast Santana thought she would have whiplash, "San your the best how did you know I've been wanting this your the best girlfriend ever and you'll be getting something extra tonight for this Babe." This is the best one to because it has The Search For Spock and The Voyage Home can we watch this tommorrow after my audition im going to be so exhausted and to come home and watch Star Trek with my girlfriend and cuddle would be the best."

"Your such a Hott Nerd and I love it", Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany very passionatly that they both felt the butterflies in their stomach start to wake up again. "Before we get to far and can't stop I really want to give you your present it's funny cuz well I'll tell you after you open it." Brittany had the dvd next to her bed and wrapped it real quickly in one of the stores, "Here ya go babe", Santana tore off the wrapping like a kid on christmas day and reacted about the same way she squeeled and starting jumping on the bed. "Oh my gosh Britt, I am so stoked right now you know this is my favorite show your the best babe can't wait to watch all these episodes with you Zoie Palmer and Anna Silk are so damn sexy, I'm gonna pounce on you like a tiger right now."

And Santana did just that she kissed Brittany on the lips then to her neck right on her pulse point where she knows that's the spot "You tease you know how that turns me on Sanny." Santana just moans and slips her hand under Brittany's shirt and go up to her bra and massage her breasts then kisses around her bellybutton and up to her bra removes it with one quick action and throws it to the floor. Brittany does the same with Santana and they spend the rest of the night making love and taking comfort in each other's arms and wrapped up like a warm blanket with their love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany had just arrived at the parking lot of the studio building where her auditions were being held. She got out her cellphone to call Santana but it was voicemail "Hey babe you must still be sleeping you beauty it is pretty early for you, anyways im at my audition place so I will probably be most of the day I love you bye."

Brittany got out of the car and walked inside the building she saw cory sitting inside waiting for her and walked up and gave her a hug. "Hey Buddy I've missed you hows your girl." Brittany smiled "She is having the time of her life she is still sleeping like a beauty at the motel she is a night owl and late afternoon riser but she's good, how long to wait until my audition."

"It shouldn't be to much longer Britt maybe like a couple more minutes, don't be nervous just as I said they love you for this part so just be yourself and act your ass off and I'll be right here for you the whole time Lesbro." Brittany and Cory both laughed "You just love calling me that don't you, and it really helps knowing you will be here."

Just then a slender lady walked out she looked around mid 20's wearing a black simple dress with her hair up in a bun and some pumps on her feet, looked as though she has had a rough night. Finally she spoke "Brittany Pierce they are ready for you now we will give you a couple minutes if you need it."

Brittany could feel her heart pick up pace but not in a good way like when she kissed Santana in a way where your so nervous you feel like you are going to puke." Cory went over and gave Brittany a hug "You'll do fine i'll be right here ok love ya sista now knock em dead." Brittany gave Cory a smile "Thanks Bro love your crazy ass to", she walked into the door and couldn't believe who she was seeeing it was Marley the girl she had the massive crush on in high school the one she wrote in her journal about that got stolen by those dumb jocks. Brittany still couldn't believe it was her she continued to walk towards the people at the desk who will b judging her just then she heard her name, "Oh My God Brittany, Brittany Pierce from high school is that you?" Brittany thought about not turning around but she did "Hello Marley", is all she said I mean she hadn't seen the girl in years she didn't have much to say to her not like they were friends in highschool or even really talked.

"What are you doing here all the way over here and in the movie buisness I thought you were majoring in cosmetology when we were in highschool." Marley smiled and Brittany could remember why she has a crush on her in the first place in high school but why was she at the building her Brittany wondered. "And to answer your question I'm the Director of this movie I will be choosing who we hire and overseeing pretty much everything from lighting, to props to making sure the actors are happy and feel taken care of that sort of thing."

Brittany was speechless to say the less how in world did their worlds cross again and she was wondering if Cory knew she was the director and if he did why didn't he tell her. "Wow Im speechless, I had no Idea you were the director or who were the other actors or really Not much information really just that I was up for the lead role of Emma and it was for a medical series pilot."

"Im suprised Cory didn't give you more details well maybe he didn't know much about it either, I've been watching you since you started on Broadway and when you were in Snow White I was speechless how amazing you were can I tell you a secret that I've been keeping since High School." Brittany was curious why would Marley have kept tabs on her since she left high school "Yeah you can tell me."

Marley looked halfway nervous and smiled "Remember that journal you kept in highschool and wrote in, and that dumb jock took it one dya and passed it around well I was one of the people that it was passed to and I was curious so I read it and I was literally swept away about the things that you had written about me.

And to be honest I had a little bit of a crush on you as well but I was so scared to go to you and say anything because of my reputation and I know that sounds petty and ridiculous but back then that was everything to me so I kept an eye on you the rest of highschool and made sure you weren't picked on and when you entered Broadway I wanted to get in touch with you but I was to worried and nervous about what I would say.

"You expect me to believe the preppy head cheerleader had a crush on the geek in high school you never even said two words to me barely in our class together."

"I was to nervous to talk to you and I thought about sliding you my number so many times in that class so we could talk or meet up outside of school but I was a coward but the reason your here is I told my secretary to find out who your agent was which suprised me when I found out it was Cory I knew you were bestfriends in highschool but anyways I had her call him to tell you about this role I wanted to see you Brittany."


	15. Chapter 15 All To Well

Hey Everyone Thanks for all the reads on my earlier chapter It really made my day that, that many people like my story I've really been trying to improve chapter by chapter so If their is something you see that I could improve on or something you would like to see let me know.! How amazing was the "Naked" episode , the fapezberry song was absolutely perfect and the Jarly songs were just epic and hello chord overstreet was phenomanal! The episode Diva was my favorite episode so far this season Santana showing up in NewYork had me squeeling and acting like a fangirl her perfomance has to be one of the best in Glee History I would say.

Thanks for all the new followers and favorites they make me want to write faster

To my amazing and Beautiful Beta Lupita couldn't do it without ya babe :)

Chapter 15- Until You Learn To Love Yourself

Brittany was flabbergasted to say the least why Marley would be so interested as to track her whereabouts and have her come all the way to Paris just to see her and talk to her, it sounded a little stalkerish actually it sounded a lot stalkerish. "So am I really here to audition or was this all a hoax just to get me to fly thousand's of miles just so you could talk to me in person, In other word's I'd like to know if I'm wasting my time", Brittany said as she moved to sit down at a chair near a large round table.

Marley sat down opposite of Brittany completely at loss for what to say this isn't how she was hoping this was going to go. Not that she expected Brittany would welcome her with open arms, but she had to explain things.

"No, Please Brittany let me explain for one I do want you for the role of this medical series I think you fit perfectly especially after you did that guest role on Greys Anatomy and your performance in Snow White I knew I wanted you for this role. So please don't get hasty I very much wanted to talk to you just to tell you I'm sorry I didn't come forward in highschool and tell you how I felt and stand up for you more, I wanted a chance to make it right so in a way this role oppurtunity was in a way to say thank you. And before you ask no I'm not just giving you this oppurtunity cause I feel bad about Highschool it's some of that but also I honestly want you for this so tell me what your thoughts are right now?"

Brittany pondered for a while taking all Marley said into account and digesting it so she didn't make a rash choice. "I'm honored that you want to give me this oppurtunity but I can't stay here in Paris for that many months, I have a girlfriend and I can't expect her to drop everything and move to Paris with me for a couple months or however long this series will take, the only way I will do this is if I can somehow shoot the tv show back in New York where I live and where my girlfriend lives, that is if I get the Job. And quit feeling guilty about highschool that was so long time ago and I had Cory to lean on and he stood up for me to those dumb jocks so let's just foget about that ok."

Marley looked speechless, she stood up out of her chair and walked close to Brittany, "That's just the thing I don't want to forget it Brittany", she was getting closer and closer to Brittany now. Brittany got up out of her chair but Marley walked closer to her and stood not even a foot in front of Brittany, leaning more towards her lips then they heard a sound they both looked to the right and saw Santana standing their holding a paper bag mouth open and a tear down her eye.

Brittany had only seen a glimpse of her girlfriend for a second and that was enough to feel like someone had just punched her heart and put it back in her body. She can only imagine how it looked between her and Marley when Santana walked in she didn't know how a usual audition turned into one of the most weirdest day's to happen to her. She hadn't realized she started running until she saw Santana walking down the street with her blue jacket on she ran as fast as her legs can carry her and finally she caught up to her and yanked her around.

"Santana I'm so sorry, please stop and listen to me I need to explain what happened please just stop, look at me." Santana turned around her face puffy and eye shedding with tears, Brittany couldn't bear to see it "What do you want Brittany don't you have to get back to that girl you were fondling over I mean to hell that you have a girlfriend right."

Brittany was so frusterated,"She came on to me Santana I swear to GOD,we were talking about highschool, and Cory back in the day and she just started walking closer and closer to me and I couldn't back up anymore I was literally back into corner please say you believe me", Brittany said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Hold up, you knew her in highschool how tell me right now, or I swear I will find the next flight home", Santana said so furious and angry she just wanted to run down the sidewalk to the motel and lock the door and cry.

"That was Marley, I only had a couple classes with her in highschool San theirs no story other than that, I had no idea she would remeber and didn't even know she was into girls let alone me", Brittany said hoping to see Santana calm down but she didn't seem to she actually looked even more infuriated and Brittany wasn't sure why. "Hold the fucking phone Britt, isn't Marley the name of the girl you had a crush on the girl you said was so beautiful and breathtaking, in your journal you told me that time outiside that cafe the whole story of her and how u met Cory and u expect me to believe you weren't just a little curious to see what it would finally be like to kiss her."

Santana couldn't hold it in anymore her tears were spilling like a faucet and it wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, she couldn't take it she just wanted to get back to the hotel and go to bed and sleep this day away. "San you don't understand I had no curiousity at all, I promise I'm telling you the truth", Brittany didn't realize she had tears untl she felt one gently slide down her cheek, "You know what Brittany, I'm sick of hearing all of this I'm going back to the hotel and I'm going to get some sleep and we can talk about this later goobye."

Before Brittany could say anything Santana started running down the sidewalk and hailed a cab, Britt knew she had to let her cool down she would just go rent a different room for the night even though she didn't do anything wrong she knew Santana would need her privacy and space. She didn't know how this day had turned into hopefull to horrible in an instant. Well actually she did and her name was Marley.

Brittany stormed back in there pissed off as ever, she walked right back up to Marley who was sitting in her office now typing on her laptop and sipping on some coffee. "Who the hell do you think you are pulling that kind of stunt earlier how dare yo try to kiss me, now my girlfriend whom I love very much is pissed off at me because she thinks I wanted to kiss you when that's the furthest thing from the truth. I've barely said two words to you in my life and now you have already ruined what was supposed to be an amazing day for me so thanks and good day to you." Brittany slammed her door and charged out of their before she could catch up to her she was walking briskly down the street before she knew it she was at that cafe, the one she met Rachel and Santana at when her and Quinn were shopping the other day.  
She thought to hell with it she wasn't in a rush to get back to the hotel where she would have to spend the night alone. Moping over the tv while watching Vampire Diaries or Star Trek to someway try to cheer her up and make her day somewhat less ruined as if that was possible. She sighed and walked into the cafe and walked up to the register and got a coffee and sat down and got her laptop out of her office porfolio bag.

Then she heard her name "Brittany, what are you doing here I thought your audition was going to take all day did something happen you look like you've been crying come on you can tell me were new besties remeber." Brittany was never so happy to have a friend here in Paris then she was rightn now, "Oh Quinn, I wouldn't even know where to start this day has not gone at all like I planned." Quinn looked empathetically at her newfound bestie, "Alright tell me what happened I'm here as long as you need."

Brittany told her the whole story, "So why is this Marley chick suddenly want to get a hold of you now, and how unproffesional to try and kiss you that's just makes me want to go punch her for what she did to you and Sanny." Brittany shifted in her seat, "I know and San doesn't believe me that I in no way wanted to kiss her back I was going to push her away and flat out refuse the job and then San walked in and it all got blown to hell, Now I don't know what to do she ran away from me crying Quinn, and what are you doing here without Rachel."

"Well Rachel was doing her vocal excercises and I was doing my jogging excercise so we decided to just kind of do our own thing this afternoon, and trust me Santana will calm down she just needs today to have some space I know her she will be fine tommorrow and it's not like you two actually kissed anyway. Santana can be very insecure and she probably thought somewhow she was going to lose you to some celebrity actor and seeing that made those fears become a reality even thought it's not true."

Brittany smiled very briefly, "I'm glad we went shopping the other day you are becoming one of the best friends I've ever had I'm glad I ran into you." Quinn smiled brightly "Right back at ya Britt", Quinn pulled out her phone and shot a text to Rachel.

**To Babe- Hey Babe :) bad news Britt's director tried to come on to her and San saw and she is pissed, you should go see her she's at the motel in their room, love you my delicious teddy graham.**

"You just txted Santana didn't you that's alright if you did I'm just worried about her but I want to give her space", Brittany said as she was fighting back tears. "No Britt I just txted Rachel to go see Santana in your hotel room to make sure she's ok and not about to go do something stupid." Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she was glad to know that someone would be with Santana while she was upset because she knew her girlfriend she didn't handle stress very well. And it often ended up her running off to a friends or her uncles or in this case in London getting some Tequila and drowning her sorrows and she was betting on option number 3.

"Well I'm glad Rachel will be with her since she don't want me there, I'll respect that and talk to her tommorrow and let her know how much I love her and I didn't want to kiss Marley at all." Quinn's look was saddened by how sad Brittany looked "Hey come on B everything will be worked out tommorrow I promise and If not I will talk sense into San myself and I gurantee you that's what Rachel is trying to do. "Well Quinn I'm totally beat it's been an emotional and draining day I just want to relax in my new room and watch some tv you can come to my room if you want after I get a new one of course."

"Nonsense Brittany you will not be paying for another room just for half of a day and the night, you will stay with me at my motel room. Since I'm sure Rachel will want to stay with San anyways that's what bestfriends are for and you know that's why you will stay with me cause as we discussed earlier we are Besties wheather you like it or not." Brittany just had to laugh and smile at Quinn she truly was an awesome friend and she was so glad she met Santana cause she not only gained a soulmate but a bestfriend as well with Quinn.

"Are you sure I don't want to impose and make Rachel stay away from you or you away from her honestly it would be no big deal for me to get my own room." Quinn started to laugh and she got up and "I'm serious I'm not taking no for an answer plus It's not like your putting me or Rachel out we both get to spend time with our besties so get your ass up and lets go rent some french movies we don't understand and some junk food and have a girls night it'll be fun come on." Brittany fuddled with her fingers and then looked at Quinn and smiled, "Sounds like a lot fun count me in come on let's go to that cute little general store downt the street."

And with that Quinn and Brittany were on their way to the general store to get some movies and some junk food and whatever else they desired. The girls arrived at the little store down the street and they marveled at the scenery. Everytime they had been their for a while in Paris but everytime they stepped out and saw the scenery it still amazed them, about every street light had lights around them and at night and you can the lights in the tree's it's very beautiful. "Hey let's go look at the movies I wanna buy some new ones anyway and then I have some to watch when we go home soon, oh here they are oh look they have Hotel Translyvania and Taken 2. I'm going to buy these two is that alright Q can we watch these when we get back to the motel tonight."

Quinn started to laugh, "You like those kiddy movies that's so cute Britt I never would of guessed you would." Brittany smiled genuinly for the first time the whole day and started to lightly giggle, "Well my little sister Arizona loves disney or any animated movies so I grew up watching them with her and I still do when I go home and their actually some of my favorites anyways." Quinn smiled once again fonldy at Brittany,"You know what I know what we need to watch tonight after your movie I brought Toy Story 2 and 3 we need to watch either one of them,my favorite is Buzz Lightyear."

Brittany chuckled, "That's one of my favorite movies but my favorite is Woody and Bullseye alright let's get going I want to watch Toy Story 3 first over my movies I'm buying." The girls left with their junk food and movies in hand laughing and giggling to their motel room while holding hands. The girls got to the motel room and threw there bags on the floor, and took their coats off and changed into their pajamas. "You have the cutest PJ's ever Quinn oh my god you look adorable", Brittany giggled "Well right back at ya Q."

Quinn tore back the covers and Brittany put Toy Story 3 into the DVD player, they both couldn't wait to watch it. Brittany walked back to the bed and got under the cover she just brought the whole sack of pop and junk food and ploped it onto the bed. "Here ya go sweetheart", Quinn said as she handed Britt her candy and pop she got "Thank You", Brittany said with a smile. Brittany let out a sigh, "What's wrong Britt don't worry about Santana she will come around I promise so just don't worry about it and let's watch Buzz come to the rescue,Ok?"

Brittany gave Santana a weak smile and shifted under the covers, Brittany reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it and turned to look at her "Thanks for this By the way Q you really are the best." Q squeezed her hand back and said "Well Duh". They spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating gushers and Pop.

Santana was in the door way of Quinn and Brittanys motel room since she heard from Rachel that they stayed the night with each other. When she heard this it put her a little more on edge after seeing her with Marley it made her wonder was Brittany the Kind to cheat on her would she be attracted to Quinn or even make a move on her, her judgment was all off and what she saw when she walked into their room didn't make it anybetter.

Brittany and Quinn were still sound asleep with only the bathroom nightlight on, it was almost noon and they were out. Brittany had her legs interwined between Quinns and Quinn had her arm around Brittany and they were nose to nose. This infuriated Santana she knew they were getting close but her and Rachel definitly never slept like this and they shared an apartment together and they were never this cozy with each other. She didn't even want to look at Brittany and Quinn anymore she shut the door lightly and left envious with rage raking through her body.

Santana got back to her motel room she shared with Rachel for the night, and slammed the door. "What the hell is up with you San", Rachel asked as she muted the TV to talk and see what had her bestfriend so pissed off at the world. "You would not believe how Brittany and Quinn are sleeping they are all up on each other like cuddling it's just looked intimate." Rachel started laughing "I'm sure you were overexagerating San, Quinn is just a loving friend you know she is she probably just wanted to make Britt feel better."

San let out a breathe, "You don't believe me come here seriously come on go look yourself but open their door lightly." Rachel sighed she knew Santana wouldn't give up unless she looked herself she walked down the hall and slightly opened the door and peaked in sure enough she didn't really like seeing her girlfriend that close with another girl. Rachel wondered why they were still asleep when it was noon Quinn usually slept that late when she was up all night, no no way she said to herself don't go their Quinn wouldn't do that to you.

Rachel walked back into her room still pretty confused at what she saw they had only hung out a couple times how were they so close already. "I told ya", Rachel heard as she saw Santana's somber face looking straight at her. "Santana I'm sure they just stayed up all night talking and watching movies and Quinn does like to sprawl and cuddle she pry forgot she was sleeping with Brittany and got confused and thought it was me."

Santana was so flustered she kept replaying the picture over and over of course a part of her knew she was being ridiculous, Santana knew how much Quinn loved Rachel she was just paranoyed after this Marley girl. Who was she to make a move on her girlfriend she wanted to punch her in the face but she was to hurt and she just left. "I know Rae, I mean I know Britt is in love with me but what If Im not enough for her I don't know I'm just so parranoyed after what happened yesterday."

"San you have nothing to feel bad about Quinn did say her and Britt hit it off right away Im sure she was just being a good friend and she happened to roll over and move her legs please don't make a mountain out of a mole hill. And for the love of God, don't tell Quinn you saw she will be embarassed." After their discussion Santana and Rachel put in the season finale episode of Lost Girl to relax and forget about their recent it was the only thing that would calm her down.

Back at Quinn's room they were just starting to stir and wake up Quinn woke up first and didn't know how she got into this situation. Her legs were still intertwined with Brittany's and she was only inches apart from her face. To say being this close to Brittany didn't make her a little flustered well it did and that was the problem, she was so in love with Rachel but Brittany was so different than any friend she ever had. She was so confident and had amazing acting skills the girl was in a leauge all of her own but she knew these were just dumb feelings. I mean friends can be attracted to each other it doesn't have to be a big deal and she would never act on it she loved Rachel way to much.

She knew she had to get out of this bed before temptation reared it's ugly head and made her do someting she would regret big time. She carefully untangled herself from Brittany went into the bathroom and lightly closed the door. Got undressed and took a shower she forgot she was in such a rush she forgot her clothes in her duffel bag. She wrapped a towel around her body and went out to get her clothes. When she stepped out Brittany was on the side of the bed with only her bra on changing into her shirt, Quinn tried to sneak by and get her clothes so she didn't make a sound to disrupt Brittany.

But that was an epic fail she stubbed her toe and yelled "Fucking Damn't " so loud it scared Brittany and she turned around so fast Brittany about fell off the bed. As soon as Brittany turned around she saw Quinn was only in a towel and her hair was soaking wet. Instantly she felt like the air was suffocating her and she started to stutter, "Oh I'm sorry Q I didn't relaize you were naked I mean um not dressed or like whatever I'll turn around." Quinn instantly started to laugh "Nothing to worry about Q you didn't know I only had a towel on it's no big deal I just need my clothes."

Quinn grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom she couldn't help but chuckle seeing Brittany's flustered and nervous face when she turned around on the bed. Quinn came out of the bathroom and Brittany was sitting in bed watching Being Human "Hey you want to hang out again today I had fun yesterday and want to do it again lets go to a matinee, I want to see Silver Linings Playbook Jennifer Lawrence is one of my celebrity Crush's", Quinn said.

Brittany clapped her hands together and had a huge smile on her face, "That sounds like fun Q it's already 2:00 and its starts at 2:45 so do you wanna just go now and we can talk to Santana and Rachel when we get back so were not late. Quinn grabbed her hand and they walked out of the hotel room and hailed a cab once they had gotten outside they were standing inside the theatre. They had just gotten their tickets and were waiting in line for pop and popcorn so they finally got it and they went found a spot and sat down. They laughed thorugh out most of the movie especially when Jennifer Lawrence's character and Bradley Coopers are at a Diner, and he orders Raisin Bran she asks why he did that and he says so it's not misconstude as a date. She startst to laugh and proceeds to tell him it can still be a date if you order Raisin Bra. Quinn and Brittany laughed so hard at that part the movie was over and they had left they decided to grab something to eat they were starving. So they stopped at a pizza resturaunt, "Oh my god this is delicious this may possibly be the best pizza ever Britt." They were both stuffing their faces and Brittany chuckled "Oh my God I know it's amazing it was expensive enough though thank God we split it."

"We better go or Rachel will pry have the police looking for us", Quinn said as her and Brittany started walking out of the resturaunt and hailed a cab once more that day. It didn't take long for them to get to get back to motel, "I had a lot of fun today Quinny that movie was hillarious and how hott was Jennifer Lawrence in it like dayum." They were almost to Quinn's room "I had fun to and remeber the raisin bran line that was friken hillarious wasn't it." They both started laughing out of control remebering that scene and then they heard someone cough and they turned around and Quinn and Santana were standing next to them clearly not amused.

They quit laughing but Rachel and Santana kept looking at something between them and that was then that Quinn realized they were holding hands they dropped it at the same time. "Where the hell have you two been you both didn't tell either of us where you were and have been gone all damn day, what was so important you just had to be gone."

Brittany and Quinn looked at each other they knew they were in trouble but didn't know how much unitl Brittany looked at Santana's glare and she knew when she had the lima heights look she was in trouble. Finally Santana spoke, "Well me and Rachel are waititng out with it already you two."

Quinn was the first to speak up "Well after we woke up it was pretty late we sat back and watched some SyFy and then I asked Brittany if she wanted to go to Silver Linings Playbook with me and she was so excited we must of forgot to tell you but then we got hungry so went to that Pizza restauraunt for a little bit." Brittany chimed in "Yeah that's all why are you two so mad we just wanted to hang out together just us since we had so much fun last night together."

This apparently was the wrong answer because Santana gave me one of her nastiest scowls and it sent chills down my back. "Oh so what were we supposed to do huh, just sit in our hotel room and looked pretty and do nothing but waiting for you guys to have all the damn fun", Rachel said staring daggers into Quinn then Santana started in. "I'm this close to going all Lima Heights I mean first I come in this morning and see you two almost on top of each other now you say you want alone time together to hang out and go to a Movie, is their something going on between you two."

Quinn and Brittany started to stutter that definitly wasn't the right thing to do, "Im, uh, no their is not Quinn has been an amazing friend and we stayed up all night watching tv and eating junk food and we fell asleep very tired and we woke up like that it's nothing to warant thinking their is something to go on between us." Santana laughed sickly "Really, so me walking in yesterday on you and that slutty director all up on you ready to kiss her I would beg to differ and friends don't cuddle like that."

"This is ridiculous I'm in love with Rachel I mean I can see why you are insecure and jealous Santana I mean Brittany is super hott and so confident." Quinn threw a hand over her mouth that didn't come out how she put it together in her head. "I mean I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying I can understand why you would be jealous.

"Well how very nice of you Quinn thank you for telling me how I'm fucking feeling I'm so glad for your insight into my feelings." Brittany chimed in "Hey come on Santana you don't need to talk to her like that, all we did was go to a movie and went to dinner so just drop it and let's all go downstairs to the bar." "Well isn't it that just what you would want just to drop it the point isn't that you went to the movie and dinner it's that you didn't tell me and Rae where you were going which looks like you two have something to hide."

Rachle was pretty silent through this whole fight she looked like she was about to cry but finally she spoke up, "I agree with Santana you two should of texted or called us and let us know where you were and you can't blame us it did look pretty intimate between you two this morning we don't even cuddle that close a lot Q."

"So now it's back to this morning again seriously I can't win some stupid bitch from my highschool comes on to me and I turn down the job after she attempts to kiss me even though I got the job and I decide to hang out with my bestfriend last night and today and I get scolded over it. You know what I'm done talking about this apparently I can't do anything right so I'm going down to the bar Quinn do you want to come with me."

Quinn looked at Brittany "Oh I don't know Brittany that might look like were dating and want to make out with each other because were having drinks together, you know to hell with it lets go Brittany, I'm done with this conversation." Quinn and Brittany walked down to the bar and both ordered shots of tequila with a lime and some salt. Brittany counted "1,2,3 bottoms up Quinn they clanked their shots and threw the tequila back wanting to forget abut the fight with their girlfriends and let the tequila take over.

Hope you liked it but I needed some angst in my fanfiction. This is my longest chapter yet took a lot of typing review if you want to otherwise thanks for reading it.


	16. Chapter 16- I Won't Give Up

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the late update I have had some medical issues had to get 2 biopsy's for my skin stuff I have so sorry. I seriously can't thank you enough for all the follows its a passion to write and knowing people like it enough to follow and favorite is humbling. And Im not going to have anything romantic happen between Quinn and Brittany or Pezberry for that matter so don't worry. I just wanted to put some angst in my fanfic since all relationships in life has their struggles and problems. The last Glee was amazing "We've got Tonite" is one of my fav performances of all time. And I gotta admit Quinntana was hott! ? Can't wait for Come What May Im a Klainer. Santana was hillarious talking about Brody I laughed so hard.

Chapter 16- I Won't Give Up

Brittany and Quinn had been sitting at the bar for around an hour now, "One more shot of Tequila for me and my Bestie here bartender." Brittany said as he poured them some more shots and they downed them on the count of 3 and bit into their lime and licked the salt off of their hands. Brittany slammed down her shot glass and groaned in frusteration, "I shouln't of gotten mad at Santana It's just she should know that I would never kiss another girl no matter how tempting. I just thought she had more faith and trust in me than that Q, and by the way thanks for having my back besties for life right."

Brittany held out out her fist and Quinn pounded with her, "Hell yeah girl we will be old and senile in the nursing home together playing poker and doing afghans." Brittany started to chuckle it lifted her spirits, "And you know that Santana has faith in you she wouldn't have come all the way to Paris if she didn't believe in your acting and in you." "But if she believes in me why would it be so easy for her to believe that I would kiss another woman."

Brittany shifted in her seat, "Bartender can I have a Tequila Sunset and for my friend here as well I'm paying this time and keep the tip", she handed a twenty to the bartender and looked back to Quinn. "You ever heard if it's to good to be true it usually is, well that's probably what Santana was thinking she always thinks that becasue your a movie star she can't believe she is with you. Santana acts all tough Britt but you know just as well as me she still has self esteem isssues. Her Dad put a lot of pressure on her to do straight A's at college this year so that has affected her more than I think she lets on."

Brittany frowned she never thought of it that way, she always figured she was the one that was the lucky one. Santana was so fierce and not to mention down right sexy and that carmael skin of hers always drove her crazy feeling like a 14 yr old boy."This whole fight is stupid I need to make it right but I don't know how she's so mad at me Quinn, and not to mention I got you and Rachel into a fight for you having my back." Brittany played with her glass and huffed she was saddened that she didn't only screw up her relationship for the time being but now she got her bestie in a fight with her girlfriend as well.

"Britt, Rachel will understand eventually I was just having your back and what a fine back end that is by the way", Quinn joked at Brittany and the actress couldn't help but blush a little. "Your such a flirt with everyone Q, you know what I have an amazing idea let's do karokee at the club across the street come on it will be fun."

Back at Rachel's hotel room Santana and Rachel were drinking some mango rum and pineapple juice, watching some movie that they weren't really paying attention to. They were to busy fretting over what kind of trouble their girlfriends were getting into and they didn't think they wanted to know where they went or how drunk they are. "You know it just gets to me that so many girls across the world see my girlfriend as a sex symbol, and It's just really hard for me to see girls look at her that way. And I mean when I saw Marley and her that close, I just wondered how many times girls have hit on her that I don't know about." Santana started to cry and she felt like a fool it seemed that all she has been doing the last couple days and she really needed to stop it and quit being such a sad sack."

Rachel scooted closer to Santana as she was trying to comfort her bestfriend, "Hey Sanny remeber freshmen year when I was the dorky knee high socks, wearing glee club looser who's only friend was You. And remeber middle of March and Karofsky walked up to me and threw a slushie in my face right in front up everyone in the hallway and I ran off to the bathroom crying. And you went running up to him and tackled him on the ground and punched him as hard as you could in the face. And said If He ever even looked in my direction again, or threw a slushie in my face you would unleash the wrath of Auntie Snix. You came into to the bathroom and helped me clean off the slushie and gave me some clothes you had in your cheerleading locker, and I remeber thinking how did I get so lucky to have a bestfriend that would fight for me like this girl just did."

Both girls were now crying while remembering that day and smiled fondly at each other, "I love the story but what made you think of that particular day." Rachel took a hold of Santana's hands and started to speak, "Don't you get it Santana you don't let anything go without a fight you protect the people you love so fiercly that it makes us feel so safe, you were there for me that day just like you have been since we were little playing in the sandbox and you need to be there for Brittany as well If you love her you need to fight for her Santana you need to show her that come hell or high water you will be there at her side fists swinging. And I need to do the same thing with Quinn I think we were just so blinded by jealousy in fact I know we were blinded by jealosy and insecuirities in our own relationships, but we both had a good reason to be but we really didn't let them explain and I feel both of them didn't do anything worth being this mad at them, I mean was it hurtful and slightly very weird to see Brittany and Quinn cuddled like that yes, but they were a bit hungover so can't really blame that." Santana looked like she was convinced she needed to find Brittany and talk it out but she needed to take a little nap first she was exhausted after get barely any sleep last couple mornings and last night none at all.

A Greased Lightning ringtone went off and Santana Laughed, "Oh shut up Sanny", Rachel said as she pressed answer on her phone. "Hey Sammy I miss you I wish you were here, what you been up to have you been playing SkyRim like crazy or MLB the Show since baseball Spring Training started?" Sam started to laugh he really did miss his BestFriend's rather persistant nature and he was begining to miss the shortie, "I miss you Rachel and to answer your question I've been hanging out with Blaine a lot he actually got me to go to Les Miserables with him, and you know what I actually liked it, But yeah Ive been playing baseball on my xbox and outside with Jake he's trying out this year for baseball so he wanted a practice buddy, how's Paris been?"

"Sammy when I get back you better still want to hang out with me and make sure I'm still your favorite over those boys", Rachel started to giggle she had to give Sam guff. " And I can't believe you went to Les Miz how much did Blaine have to pay you or did you lose a dare, and that's cool your helping Puck's little brother out. And well we've hit sort of a snag in our Paris trip yesterday and most of today as well."

"Of course your still my favorite Rachel we've been buddies since kindegarten and Santana threw me off the swings on the playground cause I was supposedly hogging her friend", Both of them laugh and Santana hears but just scoffs and goes back to her nap sprawled out onto the bed. "And what happened Rae you and Quinn get into a fight or someting?"

Rachel rested against the head board, "Well I'm not going into details but Brittany and Santana got into a fight and Quinn decided to stay with Britt for the night just them two and Santana came back in the morning and", She could hear Sam's loud gasp into the phone "Oh my GOD they did not, did they sleep together." Rachel gasped as well "Oh no no God no, they were all cuddled up to each other legs interwined and such and me and Santana jumped to the wrong conclusion and well we kind of blew it out of proportion and they left to go bar hopping I'm guessing."

"Girls are so dramatic, when me and Puck get drunk somtimes we end up in the same bed sometimes with each other but when your drunk and your tired you get pretty clingy and want to just sleep and I'm sure that's all it was Rae you better go find your Girl." Why hadn't she thought of calling Sam earlier she knew he would give a non biased opinion on her situation. "Yeah me and Santana are gonna go find them I think I know where they might of went but we want to make sure there not getting to crazy, Sam thank you so much for the chat I missed you I will txt you when we find them."

"You know you can always count on me Rae Im your Bestfriend, well after Santana of course", Rachel heard a laugh after that, "Anyways yeah text me or call me when you find them and please apologize to Quinn she was just hungover and tired alright I love you Rae Rae bye." Sam smiled she couldn't live without her two bestfriends she was really lucky "Bye Sammy Love you to Bro, Ill call you tomm and txt you later."

Rachel hung up on Sam, feeling much better about everything of course Quinn would never cheat on her and she should of know Quinn and Brittany were just fast besties and felt comfortable around each other. "San we need to get going and apologize to our girls for jumping to conclusions, without properly gettting the facts before we did so." Santana agreed and her and Rachel were out the door off to the bar across the street that they thought their girlfriends were at.

Santana and Rachel were outside the bar debating what to do when they got in, "How about we just walk in and see where they are and then we will decide what were going to do, lets not over analyze everthing now I needs to get my girl and my drink on", Santana said as she walked into the bar. Rachel soon followed behind her it had gotten a little chilly outside, she went in and saw Santana staring at Brittany and had her nervous look on her face. Rachle glanced to the stage up at the front of the bar and saw the two microphones standing their and all of a sudden she had an idea. Their girlfriends hadn't seen them yet why not suprise them with a song.

Rachel yanked Santana backwards, "What the hell Berry you got a death wish or what you don't want a visit from Snix do you." Rachel laughed and still yanked Santana out of sight, "You see those two microphones up there,well how would you feek about suprising our girlfriends by singing to them." A devious smirk appeared on Santana's face, "I'd say Hell Yeah"! Rachel jumped up and down clapping her hands together, Santana held Rachel in place and looked at her serious. "But I get to choose the song Rae, and I know just the one", she whispered it into Rachel's ear. "Perfect", Rachel said.

They noticed that the bar wasn't that busy but their was still quite a bit of people sitting at the tables. They talked to the guy doing the Karokee Machine and whispered in his ear what song they were gonna sing, the guy smiled and got the music ready.

Rachel tapped on the microphone making sure it was read,"Hello everybody my name is Rachel Berry and this is my bestfriend Santana Lopez", as soon as Quinn and Brittany heard this they looked up from their drinks and then to each other confused as to why their girlfriends were here and what they were doing up on the stage. Both girls shrugged their shoulders at each other and kept their attention on their girlfriends. "If you don't mind were going to sing this song is called _I will Wait by Mumford and Sons,_ I hope you all enjoy. Rachel cleared her voice and looked straight at Quinn and winked, Santana cleared her throat and looked at Brittany as well and did the same.

_Rachel,_

And I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of darkness  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun

_Santana,_

_And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground_

And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

_Santana and Rachel,_

_So break my step  
And relent  
You forgave and I won't forget  
Know what we've seen  
And him with less  
Now in some way  
Shake the excess_

But I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

So I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
That tethered mind free from the lies

Brittany and Quinn were at the bar speechless tears threatening to spill out of their eyes, they tryed not to let them escape but it was no use tears were now falling down both their faces. They thought the worst that maybe they had lost their significant other and for them to apologize by singing this beautiful song was just truly enamouring.

_Rachel,_

_But I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
I'll kneel down  
Know my ground_

_Santana,_

_Raise my hands  
Paint my spirit gold  
And bow my head  
Keep my heart slow_

_Santana and Rachel,_

_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you._

As soon as they got done singing there was a round of applause so loud it made both Santana and Rachel smile from ear to ear. There were actually people yelling "Encore,Encore, Encore." The girls were very flattered so they sang another song by Mumford and Sons and finally went to talk to their girlfriends, who were now standing right in front of them. They were pretty shocked to see their girlfriends let alone that they decided to be so spontaneous to sing to them. Quinn ran into Rachel's arms, "Im so sorry Rachel that you felt there was something going on between me and Brittany were just really fast bestfriends and you should've trusted me, but regardless I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Before Quinn could say anymore Rachel had kissed her passionatly where the two forgot they were in public and figured they better stop.

Santana had taken Brittany outside, she was a little nervous as to what to say to Brittany she felt so vulnerable and didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Look Britt I'm sorry I didn't trust you, It's just I was so worried that you actually liked that girl and when I found out that once you actually did it made me panic and turn to my dark side and for that I'm sorry. I should of talked to you about it and not ran away from my problems that I had with you at that moment." Brittany was shocked that Santana was the one doing the apologizing she thought she would be the one that would be doing that and possibly groveling as well. Brittany cuped Santana face and stroked her cheek with her thum, "Your so beautiful Santana Lopez you don't have to be the one to apologize I should be doing that I should not have ignored you, I just wanted to give you your space. And just so you know me and Quinn are just bestfriends she has been like a rock for me even though we haven't hung out that long, we just have a lot in common and I haven't had Cory here to talk to so please believe me that's all it was."

Instead of saying anything Santana interlaced her fingers with Brittany, brought their foreheads together and kissed her nose and then went down and kissed her plump lips. Both girls smiled into the kiss all the tension and anger that were there between them the last couple days had just melted away in their passionate embrace. The kept their hands interlaced while they were kissing when they broke apart they started to giggle, "So what did you think of me and Rachel's song we sung for you and Quinn I hope you liked it." Brittany's smile covered her face, "I was shocked needless to say and you know that's one of my favorite songs right now, your voice was truly incredible you and Rachel have the best duets ever your voices go together like peanut butter and jelly Babe."

Santana laughed she did have to admit her and Rachel always had the best Duets in Glee Club, "Yeah, you should of seen back in High School Senior year when we sang _So Emotional _everybody was so impressed with us right then we knew we were destined for amazing singing careers." Brittany hugged Santana and winked at her "I never want to fight again I hated not being around you and thinking that I lost my chance with you to say how sorry I was just made me sick." Santana gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I should've know you would never cheat on me, and you know what let's forget about it we have better things to think about like how we only have 2 nights left in Paris together and to hang with our bestfriends as well so let's go find them.

When Santana and Brittany went back into the bar Rachel and Quinn were at the bar drinking some Margarita's, and holding hands while gazing into each other's eyes. "So can I have another kiss Quinny Bear I missed those sugar lips", Quinn laughed and hovered near Rachel's lips, Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on her and it made her quiver with anticipation. "You never have to ask", and with that Quinn leaned forward and connected their lips in a passsionate enthrall.

Santana came up to the bar, "Oh yuk Rae can you eat your girlfriends face outside I'm about to lose my alcohol all over this damn bar." Rachel just laughed and so did Quinn, they decide to leave for the bar and go for a late supper somewhere. They found cute diner it was called "_Al-Ajami", _they were seated as soon as they got in it wasn't that busy. The waiter gave them menu's and they ordered, Rachel was quite impressed that they had a vegetarian section while the rest got meat and she made a disgusted face. Quinn was the first to speak up, "So Britt now that you turned down that offer for that new tv show pilot what are you thinking about doing now?"

Brittany wasn't quite certain what she was gonna do, she shifted a little in her chair, "Well I'm going to talk to Cory and see if he has heard of anything and just look around when we get home to New York and see if anything catches my eye." Santana started rubbing Brittany's back just to assure her that she was going to be there no matter what. "Well have you thought about going and doing broadway again you know in New York, you would have a pretty good chance and you already did Funny Girl which by the way is my favorite musical of all time but have you thought about that?"

Brittany smiled thinking back to her inside the actors stuido interview where she said her recent acting credentials, Rachel must have been paying attention. "Why Thank you for remembering that Rachel, and yeah I thought about it but I'm not sure I really want an acting job but I do love the broadway stage so I might look into that and you know what If I do you can come with me maybe we could audition together."

Rachel started bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands, Quinn had a wide spread smile on her face knowing how much her girlfriends dream was to be on broadway. "That would just be amazing and very kind and courteous of you, I thank you so much for this oppurtunity Britt." "It's really no big deal, but your welcome", Santana felt a little left out as to why she wasn't asked to come along but she figured when she said she had a dream of a singing career, Brittany probably wasn't thinking she would want to be on Broadway.

She thought she better speak up while they're talking about, "Hey babe I would love to come to if they would allow another audition, Broadway would be huge for my future music career and I was in West Side Story with Rachel senior year so it's not like I don't have any credentials, so what do you think."

Brittany paused for a minute and scratched at her chin like she was thinking very deeply, "Hmmm,Boy I don't know, that might be pushing it." Then she saw Santana's face turn very somber and her eyes looked like they were gonna start glistening, Brittany laughed "Oh my God Babe I was kidding awww, come here it was just a joke." Santana started to laugh and wipe a tear away that fell down her face, "I knew that Britt but It was just to easy I know you to well by now to know when your serious or not, so honestly though can I come along."

Brittany smiled "Is that even a question of course you can come with us I will start looking first thing when we get back home Monday morning, but since its Sumday and were only here in Paris one more night lets just enjoy it." They all agreed and drank to that and finished their meal and left the restauraunt to go back to the motel and get some alone time with their spouses.

They were back to the motel the four girls said their goodbyes to each other and went in their rooms. When Santana closed their door she felt two strong pair of arms spin her around her push her up against the door and attack her neck, "I've been waiting to get you alone to have you all to my self." Santana smirked and lifted her head a little bit more to give Brittany a larger view of her neck to kiss and suck on. "Oh really what may I ask are you going to do with me now that you have me ."

This sent shivers down Brittany's body she loved when Santana goes into roleplay and gets a little frisky. "Well I'm not sure I just met you today weren't you the housekeeping maid earlier in my room what were you looking for." Santana replied with a southern accent, "Well Ma'm I just didn't want anything to dirty for you and make sure your carpet was nice and taken care of is it taken care of or does it need some attention." Brittany laughed and felt her center getting very hott and bothered at this foreplay, "Well I don't know Ms. I think you might of missed some spots earlier I don't think you did it hard enough would you like to do it again."

Santana put her arms around Brittany's waist and threw her on the bed ravaging her neck and leaned her up and Brittany put her arms up and Santana took her shirt off and threw it onto the floor and Santana palmed her breasts over her bra and they perked up waiting for attention. She unclasped her girlfriend's Bra and tossed the item of clothing aside, and pushed Britt back down onto the bed. "Well my my, Ms. Pierce you got a mighty fine body I might have to take for a little test drive cause you've been a naughty girl." Brittany felt her center get more wet as she wanted attention there the most and before she knew it Santana was licking her nipple aggresively.

Making sure every inch of Brittany's body was touched and licked not wanting any inch uncovered. "Take my pants offf", Brittany said as the husky tone sliced through Santana like a knife realizing how wet she was to. She quickly did as the blonde asked and threw them off to the side in hast. Santana slid her fingers into Brittany's wet folds and it made Santana lick her lips that, that was all for her and from her. She quickened her pace and thrust two fingers into Brittanys as she was riding her fingers. Brittany yelling and moaning was enough to send Santana over the edge without ever being touched where she needed. "I think Im gonna", Brittany said as she fell back down onto the bed and Santana layed on top of her, sucking on her neck. Brittany flipped Santana over and whispered in her ear "Your Turn."

The two spent the rest of the night covered in sweat and lust showing each other just how much they missed one another. Brittany awoke in the morning the sun was shining through the curtains and Santan's face was in the sunlight just so that it baffled Brittany that she could call this beautiful woman hers. Her hair spilled over the pillow and her back uncovered, she left a trail of feather light kisses along her body and to her dimples in her lower back. "Mmmm, well that certainly feels good to wake up to my beautiful girlfriend, thought you would be tired from last night you were quite the animal and I was just the one to tame you." Brittany laughed and Santana inched closer to her and nuzzled under her chin, they fell into a comfortable silence for a while unitl Santana spoke. "Can I ask you a favor and don't laugh cause I've been wanting to hear for a while."

Brittany turned to Santana with nothing but love in her eyes "Babe you know you can ask me anything." "Would you sing to me I don't care which song but I've been dying to hear your voice ever since I first laid eyes on you and you said you starred in Funny Girl." Brittany's heart swelled just a little with pure adoration and passion from this request from her girlfriend who was she to deny. "Well of course I will sing to you and it's going to be a love song, because I love you, okay that was cheesy but I don't care, alright well here goes nothing." Brittany took a drink of water and cleared her throat this had been one of her favorite songs and bands as a kid and it was always her go to. Santana was sitting cross legged still on the bed waiting impatiently to hear her girlfriend sing for the first time.

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Maybe not  
'Cause I have known the safety  
Of floating freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another lifeline  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love.

__ Santana was in utter amazement at how Beautifully her Girlfriend could sing I mean it wasn't like Rachel's powerhouse voice. But it had an elegant softness to it like a Broadway Star would have to their voice, and to make it better her guilty pleasure was always the Backstreet Boys. "Britt, that was incredible and I love that song, but you know what that's our song from now on and everytime I hear it or think of it I'll also be thinking of you." They hugged each other and both girls had a tear spill out of their eyes, but they didn't care they just had that kind of relationship where they could be vulnerable around each other and know that it wasn't something rare and to be cherrished.

No Glee for 3 weeks I'm totally bummed but I have to say I think guilty pleasure was my favorite so far this season I mean all the Blam scenes and the arm pillow and the hummelberrypez moments. Mamma Mia was perfection! and Spice Girls holy hottness I was squeeling throught it!


End file.
